The Betrayal of Ash Ketchum
by everyman52
Summary: Ash gets betrayed by some of his friends and Disappeares for 12 years before getting revenge. Aura-Ash,Psychic-Ash,Harrem
1. Chapter 1 The Find

_**Hello everyone and welcome to my first story here on i hope you all enjoy it. Also i am in search of a co-author so if you are interested feel free to message me thank you and have a nice day**_

* * *

Here our story begins with a man climbing Mt. Silver. His name is Scott Enshida. He is searching for a lost friend. Who is this person you ask it's the one and only Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum disappeared 10 years ago after a questionable incident in Pallet Town. Scott had just hit the peak when he barely saw a cabin in the mountainside that was almost completely hidden behind a bunch of snow covered trees. Scott then slowly trudged his way to the cabin when suddenly he stopped after hearing some low growling sounds. He decided to keep going to see what is at the cabin. As he reached the cabin he looked around the door to see if it had been used recently when he saw it had been used. He reached out for the knob and when he opened the door he came face to face with Darkrai who startled him so much he fainted. ( 4 hours later ) Scott awoke to someone watching him. ( P.O.V Ash ) Hello Scott. Been wondering when you'd find me. Out of everyone I had known I always knew it would be you to find me. How long has it been since the fateful day 8-10 years. Scott could only nod for he was in shock. I know you must have some questions but they will have to wait till morning. ( Next Morning ) Scott woke up to the smell of food being cooked so he got up after remembering the events of last night. Good Morning Scott take a seat food will be done in five minutes. (5 minutes later ) The food was done and ready to eat. They both started to eat after about ten minutes of silence Ash decided to break it. I guess you're wondering why I disappeared. Yes I am Ash we all thought you were dead because we found a large pool of your blood with nothing but pieces of your hat . We thought you were attacked by Team Rocket or one of the other evil organizations you stopped before that's what your friends thought. I see well know one apparently was given the full story which is not surprisingly since some of my 'FRIENDS TRIED TO KILL ME'! What some of them tried to kill you maybe you're mistaken? No Scott I know exactly who it was because I turned around and saw each and everyone of their faces. Now to tell you a few other things I am now a Master Aura Guardian and a Master Psychic along with a few other things. What does all that mean I know a couple things about aura which is they were mostly around the Kingdom of Rota and that there was a famous Aura Guardian called Sir Aaron who died after saving the kingdom. But other than that I don't know much. That is all true and there isn't much about aura guardians anymore because there's only two left me and another out by Iron Island in Sinnoh. There are very few that can become one but because there isn't enough to teach them they go all throughout their lives without using the power. And for the psychic part let's just say it was a old friend who helped unlock it for me. And the other things I want to keep that a secret. Now for me to show you what happened that day I will need to perform a mental link with you so I can enter your mindscape then use my aura to project my memories to you. Will you allow me to do this Scott. Scott could only nod. Okay let's get started but before please don't interrupt me while i do this it requires a lot of concentration and stamina to perform both.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flashback

( Flashback 10 years ago) I was walking on route 1 to my house after finally winning the Kalos league which was also my first league win. With me was my Kalos companions serena and the lemon haired twins Clemont and Bonnie. When i saw my house I looked at Pikachu and he then nodded. We then raced back to my home with the others telling me to slow down. Pikachu used quick attack near the end of the race and beat me home. After waiting about 2 minutes everyone else arrived out of breath. After everyone had caught their breath I went and knocked on the front door. After waiting my mom opened and as soon as she saw me she hugged me. M-mom...I...l-love..y-you...too...b-but...I…c-can't...b-breathe. Oh sorry sweetie. Did you remember to change your you know what. MOM! (everyone laughs) How was your journey and congratulations on your first league win. It was great mom we all saw lots of new pokemon and all had a great time. That's great sweetie but who are your friends. Oh right mom this is Serena..( Serena curtsied ). Hello Mrs. Ketchum it's nice to see you again. Again? Oh you probably don't remember me because it's been along time since I was last here. You see when I was little I had to come to Professor Oak's summer camp. Then when he had us explore I got lost in the woods and hurt my knee. Ash then found me and helped me back to everyone else. Oh now I remember you after that day you and Ash couldn't be separated. The day you left he was devastated for almost a month. Also call me Delia. Okay. And really Ash you were sad I left. Sheepishly says yeah you were one of the few friends I had because everyone else wanted to be with Gary at the time. (clears throat ) Oh right sorry. Mom this is Clemont he's the gym leader in Lumiose City and Bonnie is the younger sister of Clemont she also just became a trainer about a month ago . Hello! Hello its nice to meet you two also. Thank you. Ok Ash tomorrow we are going to celebrate your first league win. Ok mom. Okay kids in about and hour dinner will be done. Delia can I help you cook. Sure Serena more the merrier. Ash i'm going to go out and try to build another invention. Okay Clemont. Bonnie I think Serena and my mom could use some help. Okay. Mom i'm going to see all my pokemon. Okay sweetie hurry back soon dinner will be done soon. Okay mom. After running with Pikachu for about ten minutes I arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory. After saying hello to Professor Oak, Gary, and Tracey. I then left to go out to the corral. The first of my pokemon to see me was my Bulbasaur after saying hello I asked him to call everyone here. Bulbasaur then charged and shot a solar beam into the sky. After about about two minutes all my pokemon came charging at me. After getting trampled and squished by all my pokemon and nuzzled by Bayleef. I then released my pokemon from Kalos to say hello to everyone after that I started talking to everyone. After talking to everyone I then left to go back home to eat. After I arrived back home I went upstairs to wash my hands. After I came back down the food was done and everyone was waiting for me. After eating my dinner which consisted of all my favorite foods I then was tired and wanted to go to bed. After talking with everyone we figured out the sleeping arrangements. Clemont and Bonnie would share the guest room while me and Serena would share my room after Serena kept implying that it was fine if I stayed in the same room as her. I then slept on the floor while she took my bed. The next morning I got up early which was abnormal for me but I shrugged it off. After grabbing my clothes for the day i then went to the bathroom for a quick shower. After that i went downstairs and saw my mom up getting ready to make breakfast. When she saw me she asked why i'm up so early and I just shrugged my shoulders because I didn't know why. After about an hour everyone else started getting up. When they saw me they asked me why I got up early and I said I just felt I needed to get up today for something other than the party. After another half hour breakfast was ready. Everyone then sat down and ate after that we all got ready for the party. My mom was making food for the party which was going to be at Professor Oak's lab. Serena was busy getting ready with Bonnie. And Clemont was building some kind of invention for the party. I left while they were getting ready to go see Professor Oak because he wanted to see my Greninja's special form. After getting there the Professor started asking me questions like how do you feel when it happens and a few other things. I told him that i can see and feel whatever greninja sees and feel. After telling him that he wanted to see it i then said so far it only happens in battle mostly or in dire situations. Oak then said how about we have you battle one of your other pokemon. Okay Professor. Let me go get Sceptile Charizard and Infernape. Alright Ash. after walking for about 5 minutes i saw the three sparring against each other. After watching them for about 5 minutes Charizard finally knocked out both of them with a powerful Flare Blitz. After that I walked up to them and asked them if all three of them would be willing to go against Greninja so Professor Oak can see his special form. They all just grinned and nodded their heads. After that I had waited for about 2 hours for them to all get healed up and ready to battle. After all that we all got ready and into positions. Professor i'm going to run back home before hand to get clemont so he can get his battle pulse monitors for me. As soon as Oak said battle begin I had Greninja use double team and water shuriken. While Charizard rushed in with Dragon Claw , Sceptile used Leaf Blade, and Infernape used Flare Blitz. With Septiles speed he was able to take down a majority of the copies while Charizard just slashed as many as he could and Infernape waited till he thought he could see the real one and charged and hit Greninja. After getting hit and thrown back like a rag doll ten feet. Greninja are you alright (GREN GREN NIN NINJA GRENINJA). All right let's show them. Lets get stronger must get stronger "AAAAAAAWWWWW" you ready Greninja. Gren. Alright let's do this Greninja use DOUBLE TEAM again and CUT then switch to WATER SHURIKEN on Infernape. Then use Enlarged fuma shuriken on them all. As the shuriken grew me and Greninja released it and It knocked everyone out. After getting everyone checked out afterwards Professor Oak came up to me and said that form of your is incredible that is also right around my research I do which is about the bonds between trainer and pokemon. Okay Professor how about tomorrow we can try again and you can try to get some more readings than sound aright. That's fine Ash. Ok Professor it looks like the party is about to begin. Oh right let's go then. A few hours into the party after Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Zoey, Paul, Ritchie, Paul, Cynthia, Annabel, Trip, Clair, Flannery, Skyla, Melody, Diantha, Mayleen, Elesa, Gissele, Tracy, Barry, Korrina, Iris, Cilan, Scott, , Gary, and everyone else ash was friends with attended the party. After conversing with everyone for a few hours I went off to the side with my Pokémon. As I was walking by I saw Bonnie, Dawn, Trip, Iris, Cilan, Barry, Misty, and Tracy all talking but paid no attention how I wish I did. Later in the day when the party was almost over I left to go to Route 1 after telling Dawn to tell my mom where I'm going so I can see my old Pidgeot. She said no need to I reached the spot I yelled PIDGEOT as loud as I could after waiting about 2 minutes a large pidgeot flew around above me and then landed by me. I then asked the pidgeot if that is you. I got a soft Pidgeot and a nod of the head as a answer. I then asked if she would like to come back with me she shook her head no and then pointed her wing to sky where I saw a Fearow above. I understood what she meant until the Fearon Is gone she must stay. Pidgeot how about me and you take the Fearow out once and for all. I got a loud Pidgeot in response. Ok let's go. After yelling to the Fearow and telling him you and me here and now if I defeat you I get to capture you and train you all right. All I got was was a nod then the Fearow startup up on a drill run. Pidgeot dodge that the use steel wing. Then use gust and switch it to whirlwind and hit again with steel wing once more. Before the Fearow could even understand what happened it was knocked out. I threw a pokeball it shook three times then it did the tall tell ding signaling it's capture. Well Pidgeot since the Fearow is gone want to come back now. I got a nod In return but she then pointed to her flock and gave her version of give a one day to say goodbye. I said all right I will see you tomorrow at Professor Oak's ranch then. I got a nod in return. As I was walking back I started to get the feeling something bad was about to happen but but I brushed it off. About 20 minutes later I hear someone say freeze Ketchum so I turned around and I saw Trip, Misty, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Barry, Bonnie, and Tracy all standing there. They all then told me I was nothing but a worthless piece of shut that just got lucky winning the league after having failed every other league I've done. The then told me I should just quit being a trainer and give them all my pokemon for as they said to us the better trainers. I straight up said go to hell you fuckers. They then said wrong choice. One by one they released their pokemon and said last chance. I still said no. After After that they had all their pokemon fire their attacks. I tried tried to brace myself unknowingly tapping into my aura and making a aura barrier it held up for the most part but broke to soon and I was hit. I was then laying there bleeding out knowing I was going going to die. So I closed my eyes and awaited met fate I then heard them call their pokemon to attack again but at the last second right before I was hit I Qasim teleported away. When i landed I passed out. Three days later I awoke. When i was able to actually see I was in shock standing around me was all the known legendaries I have met and saved from one thing or another. Arceus then came up to me and told me I had been out for three days straight and everyone thinks I'm dead. Well then I need to go back. I'm sorry ash but you can't until I say your ready. Okay Arceus but when will that that be. Only time will tell. Okay but where are all my pokemon my ex friends said they were going to take them. Don't worry we had an old friend teleport them here. Who did it. It was I Ash my old friend. Oh it was you Mewtwo how's it been and was that be you in Unova. I've been good and what do you mean in Unova. There was another Mewtwo in Unova that helped save everyone from a group of reanimated Genesect by Team Plasma in hopes to take over the world. I see Lady Arceus would It be okay to go looking for this other Mewtwo. That will be okay but wait a few days till we get Ash settled down. Okay Lady Arceus. Now Ash you will be training in your aura while here and two gifts shall shall be shall be bestowed upon you one is from me and the other is from Mew. Okay I will accept them whole heartily. All right the first gift will give you the ability to learn and use all pokemon moves including us legendaries signature moves. But we can't give them to you must learn and practice them yourself. We will teach you the basics and understandings to our moves bug you must be willing to learn them. I shall Lady Arceus. Okay here you go. A white light surrounded me and I felt a little bit stronger. Okay Ash you will automatically know Tackle, Bite, and Scratch you must learn the rest. Okay Lady Arceus. Now Mew you may present your gift. (Mew mew mew mew meew) Oh that are you sure mew. All I saw was mew nod. Arceus then told me that mew wishes to give me the ability to use psychic also. Most people can either use Aura or psychic which ever gets used the other locks. So you are going to be almost as strong as us but with the right training you could almost be as strong as me. Lady Arceus can I'd give ash some knowledge I have learned about his father. Go ahead Mewtwo. Ash I have learned who your father's identity is Sir Aaron. How is Sir Aaron supposed to be my father when he's died over a hundred years ago. From what i've learned he and Celebi made a deal with each other if he helped her then she would do something for him. His wish was to see the future before the war got worse but only stay for a month then return to the exact moment he left. When he was transported to the future he was told by Celebi to get some new clothes to blend in so he did and he then went around on his own for a about a week. Then he found a young woman ( your mother Ash) in need of help she was about to be trampled by a herd of Tauros. So Sir Aaron then saved her using his aura. After he saved her your mother developed some feelings for him and him also she then invited him to travel with her Sir Aaron said as you wish milady. After about a week of traveling your mother asked him out and Sir Aaron said as you wish. After the date they become a couple a few weeks later he left after unknowingly giving her a lasting goodbye gift from the night before. After he returned as you know he died saving mew. That is how he is your father and how his Lucario thought you were him because you are his son so you have the same aura because of that. Wow that is a lot of information to take in. But at least I finally know who my father is after all this time. My mother would always dodge the subject when I brought it up and always seemed upset so I never pushed it. After a few minutes i asked if i could go see my pokemon. That's alright Ash when you come back i will be the only one here for everyone else has to go back to their duties but first we all wish for you to capture us for always almost sacrificing yourself to help us. Wow really. Yes really Ash but only when in dire situations in battle or your tournaments as you call them and against the betrayers. Ok I will accept this responsibility. I knew you would Ash that's why you are the Chosen one also And you will also be known as of this moment as my champion because you are the only human to have been able own each and every one of us. No Arceus I don't own you I don't own any pokemon. Each and everyone of them are my friend and part of my family. Arceus then chuckled those are wise words Ash if only all humans could live by them. Okay Ash I will see you when you return. A few minutes later i found all my pokemon inside a cave that is connected outside and to inside of the building I was in which I found out was a cabin atop of Mt. Silver. Apparently Arceus had dialga and Palkia help create so it has its own dimension where it can be made to fit however the person wants it. After saying hello to my pokemon they were all excited And joyfully relieved to see me. Pikachu shocked me for leaving him behind when he should have been there to help. I'm sorry for leaving you but I left to go see Pidgeot and ask if she want to come back with me she did but only if the Fearow taken care of so me and her battled the Fearow and won and I captured him but he need to be healed so i couldn't use him to save me. Pikachu sighed but begrudgingly nodded saying he was still mad but okay with his choice okay everyone let's all go inside i found out i can make so all of you can sleep inside with me. All of them cheered. After going back in i talked with Arceus again. Arceus then told me i had to find a Riolu or a Lucario to teach me. I then told Arceus that there was a Riolu in Sinnoh that i formed a bond of some kind with. He was captured by a pokemon poacher and i could feel his pain and sadness. Arceus then said Ash you had performed a aura bond sorta if you had fully completed it you would have bonded permanently and talked with him even from great distances. Wow i wish i could see him again then and all the other pokemon i've left behind of had to release for a good cause. Well Ash we can get them if you wish. After that i left to see them all with pikachu and Arceus the first stop was to see the Riolu after explaining he agreed to come i then left to get Butterfree, Primeape, Pidgeot, Larvitar who was now a Tyranitar, and all the others. After that I trained with Riolu with my aura and Mewtwo or mew for my psychic for four years I also learned every move each and everyone of my pokemon knew including the legendaries. During that time all my pokemon also trained with the legendaries and are now the greatest of their species. Arceus then told me that all the evil organizations need to be taken out so for another 4 years i took out any remaining or lingering organizations from my journeys by the name Nightshroud. After doing all that Arceus told me I could go show myself to the world again soon and that I would know when that was 2 years ago. And here we are today. (End Flashback)


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan and Letter

**Now that you know what happened Scott what will you do now. Uhhh wow that's a lot of information to take in but if I had to say I would help you get revenge on them. Excellent I hoped that's what you would say. So for the last 10 years I have been coming up with just that. I have devised the world's biggest tournament it has ever seen. It shall be across the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. It shall have battling and Pokemon Contests.**

 **The entire tournament shall start and end as the way I Journeyed through the regions. The Battling part of the tournament will include every elite trainer elite 4 champion and Battle Frontier Member there is. While the contest part shall include every current and past Top-Coordinator there has been along with the all the rest of the world's coordinators. The contests shall be just like regular ones except you start off in kanto just like the**

 **battling part but picture it like this.**

 **Six-thousand people show up in kanto for the contest only five-thousand can pass through they will each get a ribbon that shall give them entrance to the next contest. The next contest will be in Johto and so on till Kalos just like the battling part. But by Kalos there will be only a thousand left for every contest a thousand will be disqualified. Then in Kalos it will be like a Grand Festival for the last thousand people to compete and who ever wins that shall be the World's Top-Coordinator. And this shall be called**

 **" The World's Pokemon Master Tournament".**

 **Wow Ash that will be the world's greatest tournament. But I will need to talk to Mr. Goodshow about it first because even I don't have enough money for this. Not a problem Scott I can get him here in a minute but first you should call him so he doesn't freak out when he appears here. Okay Ash but what do you mean appear. I'm going to teleport him here to our location. Oh you do know he's in the Kalos region today with Diantha right. Yes I know that, I know where everyone I know is because everyone gives off a distinct brain wave that I can memorize and tell their location by no matter how far away they are; that's how I knew you were at the base of Mt. Silver a few days ago but i didn't know when you would reach the top so i figured i'd leave it a surprise don't get too many surprises anymore. Okay i'll make that call now.**

 **(C.G) Ring Ring Ring Hello Mr. Goodshow here.**

 **(Scott) Mr. Goodshow it's Scott**

 **(C.G) What is it Scott i am in the middle of a meeting right now it will be over in about 10 minutes.**

 **(Scott)Okay but have some great news and some even greater news for you but that can wait till your meeting is over; But you will have to do something first.**

 **(C.G) What is it that i have to do Scott**

 **(Scott) You will need to first get a winter jacket and boots because you will be teleported to a cold area I promised the man i'm with i wouldn't give his location away but you will be happy to see him.**

 **(C.G) Okay well then give me a half hour to get ready then but should i call you to let you know where i am.**

 **(Scott) No you don't he's a very powerful psychic he knew i where i was a few days ago and know one of where i was going he could sense me so just think and and say in your head i'm ready now Red.**

 **(C.G) Okay Scott see you then. (end Call)**

 **Okay Ash he will be ready to come here in 30 minutes. Alright we'll wait.**

 **( 30 minutes latter Mindscape; Hello Red I'm Ready. Hold on Mr. Goodshow.) Woah that really turns your stomach around. Now where am I Scott. Maybe you should ask Red here instead. Hello Mr. Goodshow miss me. B-b-but you're dead i saw the funeral and everything. You are correct it is I Ash Ketchum all your questions will be answered in good for all the world will know of what happened to me.**

 **Now Mr. Goodshow i will ask you the same thing as i did scott earlier i need your permission to initiate a mind link and aura memory transfer it will answer all your questions. Okay Ash i trust you do as you want. Okay try not to talk until it's over it takes a lot of concentration and stamina to do both. Okay Ash go ahead.**

 **(20 minutes later) Okay Mr. Goodshow will you help me in getting the traitors back.**

 **Yes Ash I will. Ill let you and Scott talk he's knows of the plan. I'm gonna go check on my pokemon while you talk I'll be back in 30 minutes. Pikachu where are you ( I'm here ash at the training grounds) Okay pikachu ill meet you there maybe we can have a battle ( that be great Ash also hows the talk with Scott) It went fine Mr. Goodshow is here now also him and Scott are talking about my tournament. So i figured now would be good to check on you guys. ( You know you don't need to check on us Ash we have been living here for 10 years now and nothing bad has happened in that time.) I know Pikachu but you guys are the only family i have up here so i want to check to make sure like the protective older brother of the bunch. ( That's sweet Ash but still everyone here is in their final evolution except me of course and we are the best of our species you have trained each and everyone of us along with the legendaries you should be proud) I know Pikachu I am proud of you all for reaching this point and each of you have been given the ability to use the legendaries signature moves that is within your type. ( I know Ash and we have never been more powerful now let's battle) Alright let's do this.**

 **Pikachu used Fushion Bolt**

 **Ash used Rock Tomb as cover**

 **Pikachu Used Brick Break to break the rocks**

 **Ash attacked with Hammer Arm**

 **Pikachu dodged with extreme speed then came in with VoltTail for a direct hit on Ash.**

 **Ash counter-attacked with Psystrike for a direct hit on pikachu and throwing him across the field**

 **Ash used Extreme Speed then changed into Flamethrower for a hit and win against Pikachu.**

 **( wow Ash that was another great battle if you were a pokemon you would be a natural) Thanks Pikachu id love to battle more but i need to get back. ( 5 minutes later) Well guys what do you think. Ash we both think it would be great Also when the ceremonies start i want to be up there with you guys because i plan to reveal myself. Are you sure Ash. What about the ones who tried to kill you. I want them to know they are screwed. Okay Ash we will do it. Okay when you introduce me say And here is Red Satoshi the man behind the idea of this Tournament he will be competing in this tournament in both the contest part and the battling stages. And for those who don't think he should compete he has the necessary achievements for he is also Nightshroud or Also known as The one and only Ash Ketchum. Okay Ash we will do that it will take some time for this to happen so sit tight and we will send your invitation to you when its time. Okay see you then also where do you wanna be cause i can send you anywhere you want. I want to go with Mr. Goodshow back to Kalos to talk more about the tournament. Okay ill send you there get ready. Bye. Well now we wait.**

 **(2 years later) (Master I sense a Pidgeot coming up the mountain) I do too Lucario also Stop calling me master i am your friend and family not your master now let's go i have a feeling about this Pidgeot. ( Hello anyone here i'm trying to find someone named Red Satoshi) Im Red Satoshi. ( Oh finally you are a hard person to find Wait a second did you just understand me) Yes I did i'm a Master Aura Guardian and because of that i can understand all pokemon. (Wow I didn't know there were any Aura guardians left) There's only two that I know of me and and another one out on Iron Island in the Sinnoh Region but i'm the only one who has mastered their aura. ( Okay well heres your letter i'll be going now enjoy the rest of your day Guardian) Thanks and you too. Well lets see what this says.**

 **Dear Trainer/Coordinator**

 **I invite you to the first ever Pokemon Masters World Tournament and contests. It will be spread across the six regions starting in Kanto and ending in Kalos. There will be Champions, Elite 4, Gym leaders, Elite trainers, and coordinators attending this historic event. The First first Leg of the tournament will be at the Indigo Plateau.**

 **Charles Goodshow President of the PLA.**

 **Okay here's another letter**

 **Dear Ash**

 **Everything is all setup for your return we have the traitors set to pass through until you can beat them in their home region Misty will be your first person in the competition to face. We have also got you a secret luxury room so when you reveal yourself you can hide their from the press cause you know they will be trying to hunt you down for answers for why you disappeared. So I hope your ready and i'll see you then also judging by when this letter should reach you the tournament will be starting in a week so i'll see you then**

 **Scott.**

 **Well i guess i better tell everyone. Lucario send a Aura Flare. (Yes Master) Ugh whatever. (5 minutes later) Okay everyone I just got a letter today from Scott and Mr. Goodshow saying that the tournament will be in a week so tomorrow morning we will leave for the Indigo Plateau. So who's all ready.( all the pokemon cheer by releasing their most powerful attacks into the air) all right everyone see you In the morning. (Next morning) alright everyone return except Pikachu and Charizard. Alright Charizard you ready let's go. (30 minutes later) alright Charizard land down there. Okay everyone come on out we will stay out here till the tournament starts and we will train here during the tournament. Okay now let's get training**

 **Author Note**

 **Hello everyone I see that you are all enjoying the story. Now to answer a few questions I keep getting I'm not**

 **that good at physically writing a story I can think them up but I've never been good at writing them I mostly read stories but I'm trying my best I'm slowly learning what to do so just bare with me. Also I will try to update regularly but it will depend on how everything goes so just hold on. Now onto another note I'm In search of a Co-Author so if your interested please feel free to pm me and I will get back to you**


	4. Chapter 4 Delia and Traitors

Author note: hello everyone hope you enjoy this chapter I know it won't be as long as the others but I'm just doing this one to set up the first tournament match. (POV Delia) I can't believe it's been over 12 years since that day. I miss you so much Ash. (POV P.Oak) I better go check on Delia. She always gets so depressed after the anniversary. (single tear falls) ring ring. Huh oh. Hello. Is this Professor Oak speaking. Yes it is how can i help you. Good this is Charles Goodshow I am calling to invite you the Pokemon Masters Tournament. Oh i'm gonna have to think it over okay. That's fine talk as long as you need. But just so you know the tournament starts in a week and you can bring one guest with you. Okay i'll think about it. But i need to go now bye. Well okay then bye and have a nice day. (sigh) Well maybe this is just what Delia needs to move on. Tracey I'm leaving to go to Delia's watch over the lab while i'm gone. Okay Professor. "Go be with that idiots mom" thought Tracey. (nock nock) Delia you there. Yes Samuel I am. Okay good I have some news for you; there is going to be a tournament in a week that I was invited to. I was also told I can bring one guest with. Now i know you probably don't want to hear it because it reminds you of Ash but i think this will be good to help you move on Delia. You just don't understand Samuel; i'll never be able to truly move on he was my only son! (tears form) But i will come to try. I will be with you every step of the way Delia. Gary was invited too to compete so was all of Ash's other friends. I haven't seen them all since his-his..(starts crying….. Funeral! Delia come here it will be alright. I miss him so much why did they have to take him. I just don't know I just don't know. Are you feeling feeling better now. Yes Samuel I am. If it wasn't for you and Gary I would still be in that state I was In after his funeral. Delia it's okay try to think of the positive of things. Alright Samuel i'll try. Okay Delia now we are going to leave in six days; that will give me enough time to get someone to take over the lab for me temporarily till we return. And Delia i'll stop by everyday to check up on you. Okay Samuel i'll see you tomorrow. Bye Samuel. Bye Delia. ( opens and closes door) It would be nice to see everyone. I've only seen a couple of them since the funeral. (Flashback Day of Funeral) I can't believe he's gone. We all also can't believe he's gone said Serena. I really wish I knew exactly what happened; but sadly there wasn't much evidence to go on as said by Officer Jenny. She wouldn't give to many details except all that was left was a bit of blood and some scraps of his hat. (Starts crying profusely) (End Flashback) sigh I guess i better start packing for the trip. (POV Ash) Indigo Plateau 6 days latter) alright the opening ceremonies are today so I hope you all are ready for the world to see our strength and to get revenge on the traitors. ( all the pokemon cheer) now tomorrow we will be going up against one of the traitors Scott made it so I could right off the bat now let's go. (POV Delia) wow that was a surprisingly short trip I always thought it was farther. Well i guess the opening ceremonies will be starting soon. This would have been great for Ash he could have finally achieved his dream. Professor who actually came up with this tournament. I'm not sure Delia they said it was a secret I think they will reveal the person at the ceremonies. (POV Traitors) I'm so going to win this said Trip. No I'm going to win said Misty his girlfriend. Yeah we will most likely win because now that the loser Ash Ketchum is gone we will win said Misty. They should just give us the title now we all said Trip. Well we're here said Bonnie. Also we need to act sad for the others will be here and the dipshits mother will be here said Tracey. Alright everyone let's go win said Barry excitedly. Author note: okay everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I'm in need of oc characters so submit them with your name here is the template. Username: Character name: Pokemon: Pokemon moves they know: Location: And trainer status: Thank you and have a nice day also give me a couple days for the next chapter


	5. Author note update not a real chapter

**Okay everyone sorry about not having updates in a while. But i have severe asthma and it has been getting worse for the last 2 weeks I'm in the hospital for it right now. So please just wait a little longer till I'm all better.**


	6. Author Note 2

**_Hello Everyone im better now been out since Tuesday and recuperating since then. Just so everyone knows I have severe Asthma and because of it i might not be able to post all the time because its hard to concentrate on writing or typing while struggling to breathe. Now onto another not Im asking you the readers if you could submit some ideas for some characters for the battle and possible meeting outside the field. heres the template_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Pokemon:_**

 ** _Pokemon Moves:_**

 ** _Hometown:_**

 ** _if want apart of evil organizarion please specify:_**

 ** _Username:_**

 ** _Just submit what u think_**

 ** _Also if you have any questions feel free to ask Thank you and have a nice day_**


	7. Ch5 Opening Ceremonies and Revelations

_**Authore Note-Hello everyone sorry about the story but had run into a few snags hope you all enjoy the new chapter. I would also like to thank my Co-Author Soragao3 for their help in this chapter. I would also like to thank Blazetato for their Characters Ace Flayr Leaf and Chloe. I would also like to thank XxPokeNanticzxX for their**_ _ **OC Roz Yzebel.**_ _ **Also im still in need of more OC's for the battle scenes and contests. And here is the Template**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Pokemon:**_

 _ **Pokemon Moves (can be more than 4):**_

 _ **Hometown:**_

 _ **Trainer Status:**_

 _ **and if you want Evil organization but specify reason why they joined.**_

 _ **Well i hope you enjoy the chapter and as usual Feel free to pm me i will answer any questions you might have.**_

"Okay Pi, are you ready?"

Ash asked. Their future lay in front of them. It was time to seize their justice.

" _You know I am, and so is everyone else. But, are you ready especially since you're going to reveal yourself?"_

Ash looked down a bit and thought deeply.

"I'll be honest with you i'm not fully ready to do this but it has to be done. I've hidden long enough it's time for Ash Ketchum to return. I have done so many things for everyone, even after what those traitors did to me. But now… Now, it's time for all that to come to light! You know I have all of the Legendary Pokemon, Scott, and Mr. Goodshow on my side, so let's show them how wrong they were all those years ago!"

" _Okay Ash we all believe in you!"_

"Okay Pi! Now let's do this!"

As Ash sat down into one of the chairs, Mr. Goodshow came up to him and they talked.

"Are you ready for this Red? It's not easy, coming out and doing this."

Ash's eyes closed in a calm, but terrifying way. He gave off an aura of confidence.

"I am, Mr. Goodshow. Remember, I plan on revealing myself, so call me up after you announce the tournament."

"Okay Red I will do that, so be prepared. I've been ready for the past 12 years, after all. Okay. I'll call you up in a few minutes, so I will be on my way now."

"Good luck."

"Always well-mannered, Red. And besides, I should be telling YOU that."

*Ten minutes later*

A massive crowd had amassed in the stadium. All the competitors filled the arena, and all the avid fans filled the bleachers.

Blimps, floaters, lights, screaming fans: everything was there. Not an expense was spared to make this the best tournament in history.

Charles Goodshow took in a deep breath and settled down the crowd.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen, Trainers, Gym leaders, Coordinators, Elite 4 and Champions! I welcome you to the first ever World Pokemon Masters Tournament! This is the biggest tournament we have ever hosted.

For the uninformed, this tournament will be like a marathon for all the competitors. It will be across ALL SIX regions! As you know the first leg of it will be through Kanto followed by Johto, Hoenn, next Sinnoh, then Unova, and finally the Kalos region will be the final leg where only the best shall come out on top."

Goodshow loved the feeling of a gargantuan crowd being hooked onto every word he said. They screamed in delight when he finished talking.

"There are a total of twelve-thousand participants here today, for this will not only be about battling: raw strength won't help you. There will also be a Coordinating tournament round at each leg. Not only will we have the strongest Pokemon Trainer, but the best Coordinator in the world!"

The crowd seemed divided about that. Half of them screamed in pleasure, and the others looked around in worry.

Red just smiled. He was ready for anything!

"Six-thousand of these participants are here for the battling while the others are for the Pokemon Contests, but all trainers are able to do both. Some of you have already have already chosen this option. These contest battles, ladies and gentlemen,"

He ushered to the big screen. A pre-recorded video of a contest battle was being shown. It showed a Milotic, a Gothitelle, and a Charizard.

"Will be a mix of strategy, strength, and beauty."

Goodshow smiled and let the crowd cheer. He let them rejoice for a good few minutes, before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Now I have someone really special to present to you,"

The crowd hushed. A person being called out by Goodshow himself? Who could it be?

"...Without him, this could have never happened. He contacted me 2 years ago with this idea and only asking in return is if he could compete."

The crowd was riled. Some _nobody_ got in, simply because he talked to Mr. Goodshow?

"Settle down, now. I know how you feel but he is qualified to do this so let me present to you, Red Satoshi."

The crowd began to whisper and mutter. Some people began to boo.

It was then that Red chose to walk up to the stage. He spoke. Deep, powerful words echoed throughout the stadium.

"Hello, everyone. Greetings, everyone who has made it thus far,"

"Now, I know you don't feel I have a place here, but let me tell you this: I have gone by a few names in the past. I have been called Nightshroud."

Ash didn't speak. He let the audience think over his world, turn over in their heads, 'Animo Volvere', and at last they realised.

"HE'S THE GUY THAT FOUGHT AGAINST ALL THOSE CRIME SYNDICATES!" One man yelled.

"If you are thinking of the person who took the all of those Teams down, you are correct. " He began slowly.

"I have also gone by another name one that I haven't used for a long time."

Ash stopped for a minute and thought deeply.

"Red Satoshi is not my true name. I had to abandon my true name years ago, because I was betrayed and left for dead. if it wasn't for some good fortune, at the last second, I might not have been here today."

"So, without further ado. My real name…"

He pulled off his hood in a cool style: like a superhero; like a Z-Fighter.

"... Is Ash Ketchum." The stadium was silent. Some people stared in awe, and others looked confused. Among the crowd, however, weeping could be heard.

Mr. Goodshow bit his lip. Ash had scared everyone. He had to get them back into good spirits.

"...Okay everyone, the Opening Ceremony is now finished! Good luck to all of you, and have a wonderful tournament!"

After Goodshow, Ash took it as his cue to leave. He suddenly travelled at a blinding speed and left the stadium. The seemingly mesmerised trainers began to file out, one by one.

"Good thing Lucario taught me how to use Extreme Speed…"

When he arrived at where he had left his Pokemon, he saw them all gathered around the place. They asked him what happened.

They were amassed in a big space, and all surrounded him, looking on with concern and pure loyalty.

"Alright, everyone I know you're wondering what happened so hold on a moment so I can think about it…"

"Okay, so I decided to reveal myself to the world it is time to stop hiding. I won't let those traitors take this away from me, this has been our dream since the beginning we all worked hard to do this so tomorrow we will show everyone how good we are. And damn it, who's gonna stop us now? This. Is. Our. Destiny."

They all cheered. Blasts of fire and ice and water lit up the sky.

* * *

In a park not too far from the stadium, Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum looked at each other worriedly.

"I can't believe it, my son's alive! He's been alive all these years, but he hasn't he called me? Oh, why!." Professor Oak pursed his lips.

"I don't know Delia, I wish I did, but remember: he said today, in the stadium, he had to leave because of some people he called friends but who? Across his travels, he has so many friends all over the world. We will just have to wait for him to come to us, Delia."

Delia began to whimper.

"What if he doesn't come back?" She whispered.

"He will, Delia. He will."

He didn't know whether or not he was right, but if Ash was still himself, he would never forget his mother.

In a hotel lobby, not so far away, the people who betrayed Ash were gathered.

On everyone's mind, there was pure panic.

"Holy shit we're screwed. I don't know how he is alive but this isn't good if he tells the world what happened we will all be in major shit! Hell, we could get locked up!" Misty exclaimed.

"I totally agree with you Misty. This is bad, we need to figure out what to do." Iris chimed in.

"But, how is he still alive? How did he survive being hit? We all saw him, getting hit and going down there! Heck, there was nothing left but his hat and a pool of his blood!"

"Unless like he said without some 'Good fortune' at the last minute, he would not be here." Trip muttered.

"He must have been saved by a Psychic Pokemon, a really powerful one at that, but what?" said Tracey.

"There's, like, two Legendary Psychic Pokemon that could have done this: Mew or Mewtwo." Said Misty.

"Wait did you say Mewtwo because when me and Cilan were traveling with Ash in Unova, Mewtwo came and helped save everyone from a bunch of Genesect!" said Iris.

"It must be him he is the only psychic legendary Ash has had repeated contact with. We got to go before we start looking suspicious to everyone else. Tomorrow after our matches, let's meet up in my room." said Trip.

"Okay Trip, we will see you there!" Said Bonnie.

And lastly, just outside the Stadium, the friends who supported Ash were gathered.

"I can't believe he's alive," Said Gary. "After all these, years, he's alive? Not once did he call us or tell us that. WHY? What did WE do?"

"I don't know Gary, but I know something's up here. Ash is our friend, after all..." said Brock.

"I really wish I knew where he went. Hey, why didn't he wait to see us when he went up there in the ceremony?" Said Clement.

"I don't know Clemont but he must have had a good reason. Hey, why don't we go tomorrow, after the matches, and find him and make him explain what happened!" said Brock. Everyone was still skeptical.

Suddenly, Ace spoke up.

"Hey guys i know I'm still new to your group but I just wanted to let you know I''ve met your friend Ash before."

Everyone stared at Ace.

"What did you just say, Ace?" Said Serena.

"I said I've seen that guy before, and I think it was after you guys last saw him."

"WHAT! Why didn't you mention this?"

Ace gulped.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was him at the time! He told me that his name was Red," said Ace.

"But even if I had known he made me promise not to tell anyone about him because he was fighting against Team Rocket at the time." Ace said.

"Gary, do you remember what I told you about what happened when my parents died?" Ace asked.

"Yeah," said Gary.

"Well I never told you guys the full truth of what happened... I will tell you guys, but Ash's mother and your Gramps need to hear this."

"Alright. But you'd better explain this."

Twenty minutes of searching passed by.

"Okay everyone i will explain myself now… It's a long story, so I don't want to repeat myself. Get comfy."

He remembered it clearly, like looking into the mirror of his psyche.

"I was walking through the woods one day with my friend Sparky we had been playing in a field nearby and got bored and decided to explore but along the way we heard Drowzee use hypnosis when we looked around and saw what was happening; we saw a Team Rocket Grunt pick up 2 girls and take them back to their camp."

He took in a breath.

"Sparky and I decided to go help the girls, when we found them they were put into a large tent. Sparky and I then formed a plan: I used Sparky as a distraction to lure the Grunts watching the girls while I went in to help the girls. I then told Sparky that if they try something use a Thunderbolt to knock them out but do it when they are a good distance away so as to not attract the others we then shook on it.

A few minutes later we were in position I was hiding in a nearby tree while Sparky was in a bush by the Grunts watching over the cage with the girls. Sparky looked at me and as soon as I said now silently Sparky then started to rustle the bushes. They heard that and argued, and decided to come over to us.

As they got closer they saw Sparky.

"Hey what pokemon is that? I don't know but it looks cool I'm gonna catch it for myself."

"Not before I do -wait, where did it go?"

"Over there, it's running."

"Well, go after it then!"

A few minutes later I saw just a flicker of light in the distance. I then proceeded down the tree to the tent. When i got inside i saw that the the girls were crying and were put into a very small cage. I then said, "Hello I'm here to help my name's Ace. What are your names? They were crying, but said past their tears.

"I'm Leaf and this is Chloe."

"Ok! just give me a minute and I'll have u out." The cage was too small for them to be able to move around to reach the lock when I opened the cage the two girls fell out. After they got up they then went and… Never mind.

"Okay, Leaf and Chloe, you are all right now but we need to go: there's more of them around us so we need to be quiet to escape.

They both nodded.

"Ok, follow me."

We left and went back to the point where we decided to meet up with Sparky.

When we got there I looked around hoping Sparky made after a few minutes I was starting to get worried; but then sparky came out of the woods and tackled me.

The girls got scared but they calmed down when they saw he was friendly. Sparky off sparky off I yelled.

"Ok boy it's good to see you too." The four of us then decided to go back to town, and quick before more of the bad guys show up."

"When we got there we saw the town being attacked by the bad guys. We quickly hid in some bushes when we then saw a huge Charizard with somebody on top calling out orders. When the Charizard was close to the ground the person jumped off without landing he then produced some kind of bluish azure shield around his his body."

"When he landed he called out his Pikachu to use Thunder on any Grunt he saw. He then called out some weird frog-ninja looking pokemon and then told it to use water shuriken on any Grunts that try to get away. He then left to go start fighting himself."

"I then told the girls to follow me to my house to hide they both nodded.

As were were approaching my house the girls saw their parents and told me they are going with them I nodded to them and told them to be careful they said ok."

"As I was reaching my house I saw smoke and just as I was about to go inside the house exploded sending me flying back into a bush where i passed out. I guess Sparky saw me go flying and rushed to me and tried to get me up. Sparky then decided to take me to his den till I got better he then carried me all the way to his small cave. But unbeknownst to Sparky, at the time the mysterious person that came in with the Charizard saw them disappear."

"When I awoke I looked around before remembering what happened I then started to cry which woke up Sparky. Sparky seeing me in distress moved over to comfort me. While we were doing that i didn't notice the person next to us. I was a bit scared, but then he told me it was alright."

"He said he saw me get hurt and saw sparky bring me away from the fighting. He then said he had released his Swellow to follow you me and report to him our location so he could make sure we were All right. He said when he came there Sparky saw him and tried to use a thunderbolt on him a good one too. He then said but over the years with my partner pikachu here i'm gotten pretty immune to them; but even more so thanks to a few gifts I have. He said he then decided to make a fire to keep us warm till I awoke. I then asked him how long had I been out."

He said It had been about 2 days since the attack. He said a lot of people were wounded and some others could not be helped. I then asked what about my parents they were in my house. He then said he was truly sorry but they were part of the losses." He began to sob and stutter on his words a little bit.

He then said I'm sorry but your parents tried to fight but some Grunts tried to take their Pokemon when they refused they had their Pokemon attack them. When they were down inside your house they then set your house on fire. I then saw you come up a few minutes later. I tried to stop you but I was fighting 6 grunts. By the time I could the house had already exploded. And you know from there.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Team Rocket has been going too far lately and I'm gonna put an end to it,"

Said the mysterious man. Ace looked up a little bit.

"Please could I come with you to help? I have no one left to look after me. I've got nowhere to go."

"...I can't take you but I know someone that could help you but first I need your name." he replied. "It is… It's Ace Flayr. What's yours."

"Mines Red Satoshi."

"Okay Red how can you help me?"

"Well, I have some friends in 'high places' that can help find out if you have any family somewhere would that be okay."

"It would I do know I have a great grandfather on my mother's side. I could go there…"

"What is his name?" Red asked.

"It was something, Oak." I said. I didn't realize it at the time but Red paled when I said that.

Red panicked a little bit. He bit his lip and thought for a moment. At last he spoke.

"Of all the people…" He muttered.

"Okay, Ace I can get you there but you can tell no one of my involvement for I wish to remain a mystery to team rocket still; is that understandable?"

His voice changed to a deep, terrifying tone. I just nodded. He then told me to go to sleep and when I woke up, I'd be there, at my grandfather's with Sparky. I just nodded and tried to sleep.

When I awoke I was in a bed with Professor Oak next to me watching over me. When Professor Oak saw me he started asking me questions but slowly as to not frighten me. I told him everything but left out the stuff about Red Since he had me promise not to tell anyone. When I finished Oak was happy shocked and sad. Happy that his great grandchild is okay. Shocked at what team rocket had done. And sad that his granddaughter Daisy Oak and her husband Zack Flayr was gone. He then left to go and think about everything while I went back to sleep. Later that day I woke up again to see another person by me is was Gary, and the rest you all know about."

"Wow, I can't believe he did all that... But still, why did he not want anyone to know he was alive? We were all his friends and family...why?" Gary exasperated yet again.

"I don't know, Gary but I have a feeling he will explain soon. We better all leave now it's getting late and we don't want to miss our matches tomorrow." Ace tried to calm Gary down. Gary took in a deep breath, and sighed. Ace smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow. Night."

* * *

That night, Ash set up camp for him and all of his Pokemon.

"Okay everyone, I need you all rested up for tomorrow. We have our first match against Roz Yzebel around noon, midday."

They all grunted.

"Pi, I'm gonna go over there and speak to our friend for a bit to help understand a few more things."

" _Alright Ash. I'll sleep over here, then."_

"You got it Pi."

Ash went away from the camp.

"You can come on out now we are away from everyone one. I see you've gotten better at detecting my presence."

"Well, that sort of happens when you're almost always by one of you guys for 12 years you learn a thing or two."

Mewtwo laughed. The Genetic Pokemon had a big smirk on his face.

"So how's your mate?"

"She is fine. We've been blessed with peace for a while now, and we are actually thinking about having a egg together." Ash's face lit up.

"That's wonderful! I know you'll be a great parent."

"I know, but… I can't shake this fear off of me."

"Don't be worried! You'll be fine." Ash made a fist. Mewtwo smiled in relief.

"...But, I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Okay Ash. You've earned my favour." Ash sighed.

"Well, as you know, I revealed myself today, but I don't know if I could show myself to my mother and true friends yet. I feel like they will be disappointed in me and won't want to speak to me ever again."

"I see well if that's the case I don't think you need to worry about it. Yes they will probably be mad at you for not telling them you were alive,"

He began.

"But I think once you explain everything to them, they will understand."

"That's just it, though!" Ash pointed out.

"I mean, what if they don't want to listen?"

"They will I know that for sure. Don't you remember, a few years ago you asked me to watch from a distance and keep you updated on what everyone was doing including the traitors?"

"Yes, I do remember."

"Well, during my observations I noticed they were all sad because you were gone but all your true friends and your mother said they would give anything for you to be back." Ash was taken aback suddenly.

"I didn't know they missed me that much..."

"I even noticed something else: a lot of the female humans that you traveled with and met miss you the most because they liked you! And you never realised?"

Ash froze a little bit.

"Wow... I knew some of them had crushes on me but i didn't want a relationship at the the time so I kept playing my 'dense idiot' act to deter them."

Mewtwo was suddenly shocked. Even HE hadn't realised that!

"So, just how many girls liked me? How many are we talking about?" He felt somewhat petty for it, but he WANTED to know,

"Thirteen girls are in love with you at first they didn't but over time they developed feelings for you it had started from before your journey to when you were last seen."

"So, who? I met so many people!"

"I will leave that up to you to figure out, Oh, Chosen One!"

Ash grunted.

"Well, I know that Serena likes me, possibly May since we share some similar traits but I don't know who else."

"But wait, how can I possibly be with just one of them? It would leave everyone else upset that I'm with only one."

"...Well that will have to be up to you but I think the girls have already figured that out. I will leave you to figure it out as well."

"Okay, Mewtwo, I'm gonna go now to sleep so i'm ready for tomorrow."

"Okay. I sense Arceus has something to say also but not now."

Ash paused.

"I see… Alright, bye Mewtwo."

And in a flash a white Mewtwo was gone. (sigh) well I better get to sleep don't want to be late tomorrow.


	8. Author Note 3 Not a Chapter

_**Sorry everyone but until further notice i need to put this story on hold till i can get my internet back only have my phone to use right now and its been having problems with its data. so until then im sorry . but if you can could you send me some more oc characters i still them them for the battles and contests.**_

 _ **Username:**_

 _ **Character name :**_

 _ **Pokemon:**_

 _ **Pokemon moves ( you must pick im not good at it):**_

 _ **Hometown and region:**_

 _ **trainer status:**_

 _ **And if you want them to also be apart of a evil organization please specify and y they joined.**_

 _ **Organization ( optional):**_

 _ **Reason:**_

 _ **And if you want your character to be recurring dont be afraid to ask i will try to make it happen.**_

 _ **So i just want to say one more time im sorry and i hope you all have a nice day**_


	9. Chapter 6 The First Battle and Greetings

"..Okay everyone: today's the day we show our true power. Are you all with me?"

The Pokemon cheered.

"Okay this is who I'm choosing for today: Charizard; Pidgeot;

Pikachu; lucario; Butterfree; and Tyranitar: front and center. I will be using

you guys today for the battle today. Everyone else, I will be choosing a new team

for the next battle so all of you can get a chance to fight and show everyone

we are back and we mean business."

He looked around and saw the nods.

"Oh, and Swellow i want you to find a pokecenter and have them deliver a note to Delia Ketchum. Okay I need to go now we have an hour before the match but i just want to say a few things to the traitors before I begin so they can know… That I really mean business. So let's go everyone."

Within ten minutes, Ash briskly walked to the stadium with Pikachu and Lucario.

"Okay Pi and Lucario, keep an eye out for the traitors. I wish to speak with them."

"Okay Ash. We will."

Responded both lucario and pikachu.

"Master Ash, I sense a group approaching. They have a deep, dark Aura shrouding them."

"Well, well well. It looks like we've found them, but, Pikachu, can you detect their scent?"

"Yeah. I can sense them. I'll never, ever forget their scent."

"Let's go talk to our old friends."

He pocketed his hands and smiled broadly. His hair framed his smile and auburn eyes shone amongst the crowd, giving him a distinct and notable appearance.

"Hello, traitors!" All the traitors instantly froze to the turned around like a broken merry-go-round.

"Oh. Look who it is. It's the loser. What do you want?" Trip sneered down at Ash's form.

"Hm? I just wanted to tell you to watch yourselves,

because you will be getting your penance for what you have done to me. By the end of this tournament, you will be sorry you ever betrayed me. So watch your backs." said Ash.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a match to go to." Ash made eye contact with each of them, and suddenly, he seemed to vanish.

"What do you think you think he means by that?" Said misty.

"H-he probably said that just to scare us. He probably doesn't even mean it!" Said Iris.

"But what if what he said is true? Remember, we tried to kill him and we haven't seen him since?"

"What if he's been planning this for years?" Said Bonnie.

"Listen everyone he was a looser then he's a loser now we will show the world that we were right all those years ago." Trip yawned.

"Let's get out of here now and go see how bad this loser is now."

Ash walked towards the stadium. He gave a knowing nod to the attendant, who opened the door to the stadium locker for him.

"Okay, are you guys ready for this? It's our debut to the world

saying we are back and better than ever.

"Of course!" said pikachu.

"It would be my pleasure. To disappoint you in front of those traitors would be a disgrace worse than death for me." Said Lucario.

"Thanks lucario and pikachu you guys and all my other pokemon are my

only true friends, I have, so I thank you guys for helping me so much. Oh, and lucario? How many times have i said to call me ash and not master.

"About eight-thousand, three-hundred, and ninety-seven." Said lucario. Ash sighed.

"Well, will you ever stop doing that?"

"No." said lucario while smiling.

"Will Ash Ketchum please come to the field?"

Ash smiled. "Let's show them what we're made of."

It had been many years since Ash felt this sensation of both pride and within himself. He hadn't been in a stadium for many years, and he felt somewhat troubled by it. Of course Ash relished the challenge.

"Pikachu, are you ready for this?" The Electric Mouse Pokemon chirped in excitement. Ash took it as a yes, and smiled.

They walked on, and stepped out of the locker room. The bright light of the sun flooded the field and the sounds of the crowd drowned out his worries. Ash took a few steps forward, and in the red box of the field he stood tall.

An announcer in a box spoke into his microphone and began to explain the rules of the match.

"Welcome back, battlers, to the Master's Tournament Opening Round! This will be a match between a famous trainer from Lumiose City, Roz Yebel, on the blue side!"

The crowd cheered and stood up and applauded and screamed in excitement.

"... And on the right, we have the mysterious Ash Ketchum. This trainer was invited to the Tournament by Mr. Goodshow's instructions. Let us see just what he's capable of!"

The crowd murmured their intrigue. They whispered and wondered just what kind of Pokemon he had.

In the depths of the crowd, the traitors sat together with their arms folded and legs held together. They didn't look happy, and they all looked deprived of sleep. Cilan grumbled to himself.

"There's no way Ash can be that strong. He'll get wiped out and that's the last we'll hear of him."

Misty nodded in agreement. "Ash is weak, and Roz Yebel's a really famous guy. He is going to get creamed!" They all laughed, not knowing the true extent of what Ash could do.

"Trainers, summon both of your Pokemon! Let's get this match started!"

Roz looked at his opponent carefully. This was an enigmatic foe, with power beyond his knowledge. He decided to play it safe.

"Gallade, I choose you! Show them what you're made of!"

The Blade Pokemon emerged from his Pokeball and landed on the field on both of his long, white legs.

Ash quietly observed the motion. He gave Gallade a cold, calculating stare, and dug out one of his Pokeballs.

"Butterfree! Let's start this with a bang!" Ash's Pokeball soared upwards, and it burst into a magnificent display on different colours. The Butterfly Pokemon, Butterfree, fluttered in the air above them.

The traitors laughed deeply and poked fingers at the Butterfly Pokemon.

The audience voiced their confusion in a series of many disconnected mutters and questions. Butterfree wasn't considered a strong Pokemon, and even then, Gallade boasted several resistances towards its attacks. Was he arrogant or stupid?

"Without further ado, let the battle begin. Six Pokemon are eligible for this fight, but to save time, the first trainer to three knockouts wins."

"Interesting choice there, Ash."

"Thank you. That Gallade looks like a strong opponent as well."

Roz smiled.

"He is. Don't underestimate him. Gallade, show him what I mean with Thunder Wave!"

"Dodge."

The blast of electricity sparked through the air, at an incredible speed. The audience thought that Butterfree would fall to the ground, and Gallade would win almost instantly.

Suddenly, Butterfree appeared directly above Gallade's head.

"Now. Stun Spore." Ash calmly ordered.

Roz suddenly panicked. He commanded his Pokemon, somewhat losing his cool.

"Psycho Cut!"

Butterfree suddenly rose up in the air and Gallade's Psycho Cut sliced through the stadium wall.

Suddenly, a rain of yellow spores dropped from above and Gallade fell to his knees.

"Now, Butterfree. Use Gust!"

An overpowering gale emerged from Butterfree's wings. Gallade was blown back by the tremendous force.

"Gallade is unable to battle! Blue trainer, select a second Pokemon!"

Roz gritted his teeth.

"Aggron, you're up! Finish this!" As the Steel Pokemon landed on the field, Ash studied his opponent carefully.

"Butterfree, use Hidden Power!"

A marron sphere appeared from Butterfree's antennae. The sphere went flying, and Aggron looked to be done for.

"Aggron, Double Team!" Suddenly, Aggron vanished and appeared as many copies.

Butterfree looked around diligently. Which one was real?

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder on all of them!"

Roz grinned.

"Flash Cannon!" All of the Aggron roared and shot out silver coloured rays of energy. Butterfree flew upwards to avoid them. Ash watched as all of the Aggron's cannons hit the same place.

However, one Aggron did not fire an attack. He immediately knew what would happen.

"Butterfree! Move!" Instantly all the other Aggron vanished. Only one Iron Armour Pokemon was left.

As soon as Butterfree flew up, the last Aggron, the real Aggron, shot out a Flash Cannon and hit Butterfree. Butterfree sank from the air like a leaf in the wind.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Red trainer, please call another Pokemon!"

Ash felt oddly about the battle. He had decided to restrict the usage of his Aura power, as to not make the match unfair, but he felt guilty, as this had caused Butterfree to get hurt.

"Butterfree, you did well. I'm proud of you."

The traitors watched with a sense of catharsis. "Serves him right! He had it coming!" Trip laughed.

"Hey, is that the same Butterfree from the Viridian Forest? I thought he released that Pokemon!"

Trip wrinkled his nose at Misty.

"Probably. He can't catch any new Pokemon on his own."

Ash recalled Butterfree and reached for another Pokemon.

"Charizard! Let's show them what you're made of!"

With a resounding roar, Charizard landed on the field. The flame on his tail burned with pure power and determination.

"No way…" Iris whispered.

"T-hat's not the same Charizard, is it?" Bonnie paled.

Charizard's roar shook the people in the stadium. They all quivered in place, in fear of Charizard's power.

"Wow, what a powerful looking Pokemon." Roz watched the powerful Fire Pokemon flex it's huge muscles.

"Aggron, use Rock Tomb!"

"Dodge."

Aggron bellowed and lifted many rocks, flinging them at Charizard. With lightning speed, Charizard vanished and used Slam on Aggron's face.

The blow resounded within Aggron's steel skull, and Aggron roared in pain.

"Now, we've got a chance." Roz muttered.

"Hyper Beam!" Aggron gripped Charizard's tail and a blast of orange flew straight into Charizard's body.

Charizard roared in agony, and Aggron fell to the ground. Charizard had been flung away from her.

"Aggron, rest for now. I'll need you in a bit. Thank you."

"Tyranitar, I chose you!"

Tyranitar roared and a deep bellow echoed through the ring.

"Charizard, use Earthquake when you get up." Ash gave his order.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!"

Many sharp rocks arose from the ground and flung themselves at Charizard.

"Charizard! Now!" The dragon-esque Pokemon staggered up, and stamped his foot down. The earth shook and Tyranitar lost balance instantly. The attack was disrupted and the stones fell to the ground.

"Good work! Now, use Metal Claw!"

"Tyranitar, please get up!"

Charizard spread his vast wings and instantly flew over to Tyranitar's fallen body and cut him with a silver claw.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Blue trainer, please select a new Pokemon!" The ref announced.

"Come on, Greninja, I need you for this." He whispered.

"That is a strong Pokemon, but you'll need better to beat my Greninja!"

Greninja stood forth and watched Charizard with a silent expression.

"Greninja! Use Cut!" A careful maneuver, one Ash would not offer a counter to directly.

Ash watched Greninja's movements. Having raised a Greninja himself, he knew how fast they were.

"Block!"

Charizard crossed his arms together and Greninja kicked off of his arms.

"Water Shuriken!" Two blue throwing stars appeared in Greninja's palms and they were tossed at Charizard, who gritted the pain.

"Scald!"

Charizard was blasted back by a great stream of hot water. He wiped the water of off his chest and growled. A good Solar Beam would put the frog in its-

"Charizard, return now." Ash sensed Charizard was getting riled up. No good, Charizard wouldn't hold back in this state.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

The Electric Mouse Pokemon appeared on the field in the blink of an eye. The crowd whispered in shock. This trainer had brought a Butterfree AND a Pikachu to a tournament like this?

The traitors looked on in surprise. They had been stunned by Pikachu's sudden reappearance.

"It's that RAT! How does he still have that thing?" May exclaimed.

"He hasn't even evolved it yet. What does he think he's doing?" Trip hissed. "He's going to go down here. He won't make it any further." Arrogance burned it's place into their eyes, seeping it's insufferable pride into the air.

Roz looked on at the Pokemon Ash had chosen. It was a Pikachu. Of all things, it was a Pikachu.

"...Greninja?"

The Water-Dark Pokemon turned around to look at it's master.

"Don't underestimate that Pikachu."

Ash looked confident. He had already measured up the two Pokemon. Even holding back in this way, Pikachu would still win. The confidence he suddenly emitted worried Roz.

"Greninja, use Quick Attack!" The ninja-like Pokemon vanished into a streak of blue.

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave."

Roz's heart seemed to drop. The instant Greninja reappeared to make the strike, several waves of electricity were emitted from Pikachu's cheeks. Greninja fell to its' knees and waves of yellow passed through its' body.

"Grass Knot." A green trail of energy appeared from Pikachu's tail, and it raced toward Greninja, and ensnared it in one swoop.

"Greninja… Is unable to battle! Blue Corner, please send out your last Pokemon!"

Roz bit his lip. Only one Pokemon could help him out here.

"Nidoking, I chose you!"

Ash knew the look on Roz's face. He put his faith into his final Pokemon. Nidoking appeared before the Electric Mouse. The Drill Pokemon gave a deep roar and readied itself.

Ash saw everything. Bulky, not fast. Yells and roars, not ears and listening.

"Use Earthquake!"

Ash was calm. "End this…With Surf."

Everyone close enough to hear the command didn't believe it, but a few wise trainers nodded their heads.

A wave washed over the stadium. Atop the wave, stood Pikachu, tall and mighty. The ground split open, and the wave sank slightly. All of the water quickly fell apart and became a dense shower onto Nidoking's body.

"One!" Ash whispered.

The water sank into the ravines created by the Earthquake.

"Two." Ash whispered.

Nidoking staggered to its' feet.

"Three." Ash said finally. Nidoking fell.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu, and the Victor is Red Satoshi!"

The traitors watched in pure shock. The audience cheered in amazement. Pikachu, still covered in water, bound back to Ash's shoulder and they both left the stadium.

"Okay pikachu and lucario let's go and see my mom i think it's time I just hope

that this is going to go well. I hope she got the note i sent her telling

everyone to meet me by our campsite and NOT to tell the traitors about it.

Let's hurry so we can get everything ready."

"Let's go then! Said Pikachu.

At the campsite, Lucario froze up and spoke.

"I sense many Auras approaching our campsite. They must be coming for us, Master."

"I see, thanks Lucario and WHAT have I told you about calling me master?"

He grunted.

"Okay everyone it's time to introduce ourselves to everyone coming so be on your best behavior these are the people that did not do anything to me that fateful day so let's go show ourselves."

"How much longer, Delia, till we get there?" Serena moaned.

" Not much longer according to the letter I was given it says from what i can tell just a few more minutes and we will be there." Said Delilah.

"From that battle today I can see he's been taking really good care of his Pokemon. I had always wondered what happened to them after Ash disappeared." Wondered professor Oak.

"Alright, everyone, it says we are here." Said Delilah

"Okay guys there they are. It's now or never so here we go!" Ash whispered to his Pokemon, although it was more towards himself.

"Hello everyone it's good to see you again."

"ASH!" They all screamed.

Before Ash knew it, they all suddenly rushed at him. Out of instinct, he suddenly tensed his muscles and created an Aura Shield with azure and white colouring to defend himself.

"Sorry everyone force of habit i had to do that a lot when i was fighting the organizations and their grunts and I used this shield to protect myself from their attacks so again sorry for that."

After everyone heard that and came out of their mystified stupor they started barraging him with questions.

"Ash, why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Brock demanded, his voice filled with affection.

"...I'm sorry but I couldn't. I was told by Arceus that I had to keep the world believing that I was dead for a while, so that I could train and stop the organizations and get back at the traitors for what they did."

"Well, young man I am your mother! You should have at least let me

Know. Oh, I'm gonna have to speak to this Arceus-whatever about this and what about this nonsense stuff about traitors."

Ash recoiled. The thought of Arceus being scolded by his mother made him pale.

"W-we will get to that in a moment, but first, how have you guys all been."

"Oh, we have been sad and horrible feeling thinking you were dead all this

time!" Said May.

They all began scolding him, throwing their own two cents of suffering into his face.

"Well, I said I'm sorry but Arceus told me I had to stay hidden. Do you

guys think i've had it easy I've been living at the peak of MT. Silver for the past

12 years?"

Everyone gasped. Mt. Silver, the place with all of the wild Tyranitar? The rampant Steelix, and the howling snowstorms?

"...And during this time, I learned how to utilize my aura. I've taken down every organization in the world and I have been given a few gifts from the legendaries. Now I have psychic powers. Arceus arceus blessed me with the ability to learn any pokemon move."

"WHAT?" They all clamored.

"Show us! There is NO way for someone to use Pokemon moves."

"Okay, I'll show you, but you get the get to choose what move I use."

The group talked among themselves and elected Professor Oak to choose since he knows almost all of them.

"Okay Ash,"

"Let's start off with a easy one. Try a Flamethrower."

"That is easy. Here goes!"

Ash took in a deep breath. He clapped his hands together, and he exhaled towards the sky.

"Impossible! There is no scientific reason for being able to do that!" The professor was in awe.

"Just as I said, I was blessed by Arceus, from whom I was given the ability to do this."

"I don't believe he would do that. How could you even meet Arceus?"

"She. Watch the pronouns."

Brock retained his composure, but the others didn't. They all gasped and muttered in shock at him.

"She? You mean to say, that the Alpha Pokemon, who created the whole wide world, as well as all of the Pokemon, including the Legendary Pokemon is a female?"

"Of course. When we went to Mt. Silver, she even made me a special house to live in, along with all of our Pokemon."

"Wow…" They all whispered.

"Yeah, it's been hell these last few years."

"Young man! I will not tolerate foul language in my presence!

"Oh. I'm… I'm...Sorry mom." He blushed.

"It's alright young man, but again, what's with this traitor nonsense? Okay everyone you all might want to sit down for this will be a bit but first I need your permission to do a psychic link and an Aura memory transfer with all of you.

They all seemed to agree.

"...Okay everyone when I do this I need you all to be quiet and do not ask any

questions until after I'm done with this many people. It can be very tasking to keep active with all of you because if I mess up, it could seriously injure me."

After waiting for 10 minutes for everyone to process everything ash started to

sense everyone's aura starting to turn red for rage. Even still, some more than others.

"Guys! Calm down right now!" He yelled. After ash did that everyone calmed down. I know what you are all thinking right now and i want you to stop i have already figured out how to bring the traitors to justice as you could see from my memories I spoke to them this morning telling them to watch themselves.

"We know but still they tried to kill you I can't believe they could do such a thing. i'm sorry Ash, for how my sister acted. I thought she knew better than this!"

"It's alright Clemont, but everyone made their choice that day including your sister but I'll try to be lenient with her. but remember I have the support of all the Legendaries on my side to make sure they get their penance."

"Okay, Ash we will respect your choice in the matter."

Said Max.

"Hey, wait a second,"

Said Serena.

"Um, what did you mean when you spoke to Mewtwo and you told him you were 'only playing dense'?"

"Oh, yeah! What did you mean, Ash?" May asked.

"Oh you noticed that. I was kind of hoping to tell you later but i guess I will now,"

Ash sighed, beginning to rub his head in a sheepish manner.

"Yeah. I was playing a dense act. I wasn't really interested in a relationship while I was traveling so when you all were flirting with me i just wanted to ignore it so I pretended to ignore all of your hints."

"We never knew!" Exclaimed the girls. Ash smiled a little bit.

"Although, for real people, I was raised by my mom, so I know how to tell if a girl likes me. She taught me how to tell if a girl likes me and how to treat them.

May and serena both began to shout at him.

"But if you know how to tell, why didn't you ever say something to one of us?"

"I just wasn't ready for a relationship at the time i just wanted to focus on my

dream to become a pokemon master so I put on a dense act to get all of you to stop."

"But… Why did you make us go through that?"

"I just didn't want you all to be upset if I chose one of you and chose another i just couldn't handle any of you upset. I just want all of you to be happy."

"Oh, Ash…" May whispered.

"Wait, wait, wait, how many girls are you talking about that you didn't want upset? All of my female traveling companions, which includes you two and the traitors Misty, Dawn, and Iris." However, because of what they have done

they will never get their chance."

"Okay is that all of them, then?"

"No. There's a lot more. The others are Cynthia and Diantha the champions of Sinnoh and Kalos, Korrina from Shalour City, Giselle from Poketech in Kanto, Annabel from the Kanto Battle Frontier, Clair from Blackthorn City in Johto, Elesa from Unova, Mayleen from Veilstone Stone City in Sinnoh, and Melody from the Orange Islands Shamouti Island."

"Woah, dude, that's a lot of girls! How do you get them all to like you so easily?"

Brock inquired.

"I don't know actually, but yeah I don't want any of you to be

upset so I did what I did for you all to be happy but now I know what I did was

wrong. So for that I'm sorry. I have now decided that it probably wouldn't be that bad to have a relationship. Heck, look at my friend, mewtwo, he was one of the most isolated legendaries and now he has a mate and is thinking about having a egg with his mate I think if he could try finding love maybe I could give it a try."

"Wow, but I don't know, Ash, you have been gone for a long time. You're going to have to prove to us that you actually like us."

"I will. Promise. Also, I know that from living with the legendaries arceus showed me all the Champion of Arceus has to do and being the chosen one along with being one of the last of the aura guardians. There was a lot of laws I had to learn like for one was I could have as they said any and as many mates as I can handle."

All of the guys there when they heard that mumbled under their breath.

"Wait, wow so that means you can be with both of us…"

"Yes but I will only do it if you both agree. I don't want any of you to be upset about who I choose."

"Okay Ash but we will have to get back to you on that this is something that we will have to talk about later together!"

"Okay, mom?" Said ash.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I know about dad."

Ashs' mom stuttered saying, 'Wait, you do?"

"When I was brought to the cabin atop of MT. Silver, Mewtwo told me about him. He said he was Sir. Aaron."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is but he only called himself Aaron at the time he said he was from Rota."

"I see, well Mewtwo said him and Celebi came to a time when he would help her she would take him to the future to see how the world would be after the war. Celebi agreed to it but only said he could stay for a month. He agreed to the terms. After he helped Celebi she brought him to the future where when he arrived he came across a girl in need about to get trampled by a stampede of Tauros."

Ash pointed to his mom who, nodded at what had been said so far.

"...After he saved my mom, she asked him to stay and travel with her after they talked a bit about what they want to do. My mom said she was on her way back home and Sir. Aaron said he just wanted to explore. After getting him to agree with coming with her. They set off to my mom's house which was in Pallet Town. Am I right?" Delilah nods again.

"Along the way the two developed feelings and when they arrived they proclaimed their love to each other. And later that night they consummated it right." Delilah face turned red.

"Yes. It's… True.."

"Well, a few days later, Celebi came and told him it was time to leave although he didn't want to, but he knew he had to so he left without saying a word. Right mom?"

She immediately broke into a speech.

"Yes sweetie a few days later I found out I was pregnant with you, Ash, so he never knew."

"I see. Then it's just as Mewtwo told me. And as a few of you know Sir. Aaron passed away a short time later saving mew by giving her all his aura. When I found this out I finally understood why Sir Aaron's lucario mistook me for him."

"Oh, I see sweetie I knew I should have told you sooner but I didn't really know how to explain it. Everything was just so, so unbelievable!"

"It's alright mom at least I know now that's all that matters. I just wish i could have actually met my father."

Suddenly, Ash's Aura Senses began to react violently. He could sense in the distance, two familiar forces of an intense magnitude began to roar.

"Oh. Hey, guys, if this is who I'm thinking is coming don't say a word about it, please."

Not even a moment later Mew and Arceus appeared before them. Ash smiled greatly at them, and they smiled back. Everyone else watched with complete confusion.

"Greetings, Ash, how have you been!?"

"I'm good Lady Arceus I was actually talking to everyone here about how my last 12 years have been." The Alpha Pokemon's emerald eyes glazed over all of the people in the area. Arceus noticed their astonishment. Arceus saw them pale and lose balance, and the grand creator laughed silently.

"... I see, well on our way here we heard what you said about wanting to see you father."

"So you did, you little eavesdropper."

"We did, and we were going to wait till after the tournament but I'm afraid there is some trouble coming. The leader of most of The Organizations are now looking for you Ash, now that they know it was you who took them down."

Ash quietly looked into Arceus' eyes. His eyes narrowed. This was his true battle face.

"...Who all is looking for me?"

Mew spoke at last.

"From what we know it's Ghetsis from Team Plasma, Giovanni from Team Rocket, Cyrus from Team Galactic."

"Wait, how is HE alive? I thought he died when he went through the portal Ash said."

"We thought so too but he somehow made his way back here we are still looking into the matter. Furthermore Lysander from Team Flare was the last one after you the rest have decided that their goals would not have the results they were hoping for."

"Well at least they learned from their mistakes. But, what am I to do about the others?"

"We have already figured that out. Like we were saying earlier we were going to bring your father back to life for you along with his lucario after the tournament as a gift to you for all you have done but it seems we will have to do it sooner.

"...But how is that possible I saw him along with the Tree of Beginning? Aaron turned into a blue energy and floated up into the tree."

"We thought he was dead too, but Mew informed me a few years ago that Lucario and himself are alive and well within the tree they have been for all this time he was waiting for lucario to join him when he was ready but I guess it was sooner than he thought. But back to what I was saying mew told me he is alive and he and lucario could be brought back but the tree will need a powerful aura to take it's place. I can use some of my aura to free them."

Explained Arceus.

"Are you sure? It took you along time to return to our plane the last time you used a large amount of your aura."

"It's fine Ash. I have more than enough to do this and still stay here. For you see, over the last few years being around you it seems some of your aura has merged with all of us over the years and made us even stronger than we were before."

"Wow, I didn't know that my aura could do that!" Exclaimed Ash.

"Neither did us legendaries, even though i created aura it is more of a living force that can work in ways that i never even thought of. So tomorrow after your match with Misty we are going to go revive your father and his lucario."

"I think that would be great do you want to come, mom to see dad I'm sure he will still remember you we would finally be a complete family."

"I don't know ash but i will go for your sake."

"Do any of you guys want to come?"

"Sure, I'm up for it."

"Pardon me, Ash i have a quick question could i come along as well for research purposes."

Ash scratched his chin.

"Sure thing, Professor, but no studying the legendaries unless they say it's okay because it's not my choice to make remember they have tried keep themselves hidden from people for centuries only a select few have actually seen them and have been allowed to see them more than once Sir Aaron my father was one and so am I. so only if they say so can you and if you try to without their permission lets just say you won't like me afterwards."

Professor Oak gulped and nodded in response.

"Okay, so first thing after my match meet up right here and we will go. Arceus I will meet you all at the tree tomorrow. Oh, and Arceus?"

"Yes Ash?"

"You need to talk to my mother about why you needed to keep me living a secret from the world."

Ash telepathically communicated to Arceus, "Just be sure to be polite and slow. She does have a temper. Don't hurt her."

"Mom I'll let you and arceus speak over there."

Delia and Arceus spoke for about five minutes.

In those five minutes, following Ash's orders, Arceus winced as Delia knocked her own creator around the campsite.

Arceus fainted!

Two minutes later Arceus awakes.

In telepathy, Ash laughed at Arceus.

"what did I tell you, that you should watch yourself?"

"Hey, she's stronger than I expected I didn't know she could do that!"

"Well I did say to watch yourself because I knew what she could do remeber when she would see me after i return from each region she would just about kill me when i knocked on the door and she would hug me. So I knew she could do this.

"I see I will take that into account next time I think I've made her upset."

Ash nodded.

"Okay Ash, I will see you tomorrow so be prepared because afterward we will also go see the Queen to explain everything also bring some clothing for Sir. Aaron and a spare Pokeball for Lucario he will need to go to one of your pokemon centers afterwards while Sir. Aaron will need some rest afterwards, and from what I can tell they will be out for about 6 hours."

"Okay, then." Said ash.

"I'll see you then."

"Alright Ash. Goodbye."

That was it, and with a flash of light they left.

"...Well. That was eventful." Brock muttered.

Everyone just nodded.

"Well, I think we have to call this a day. Get back to your hotel, guys."

"But we want to stay with you I don't know guys I'm living out here in the woods I know you all have your own rooms I really don't think you would want to sleep outside."

They stood up in defiance.

"We are staying out here with you we are seeing you for the first time in 12 years so you aren't getting rid of us that easily!"

"That's right young man even I'm going to stay out here with you!" Said Professor Oak.

"After all, I need to see how well your pokemon are after all these years."

"Okay, okay okay you can stay but be wary my Pokemon are a little wary of people after finding out what happened so don't be alarmed if they give you a cold shoulder."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright I'm gonna got to bed do you want me to have one of my pokemon teleport you all so you can get your stuff."

Everyone nodded because it was at least a few hours walk to their rooms and it would take even longer to get back

" Alright then, I'm going to go to bed I'll see you all tomorrow also if you hear some noises in the morning that would be me and my Pokemon training so if you want you can watch but watch from a distance so stay back to be safe for we train extremely rough we will tone it down some so we don't destroy the entire forest but yeah still be careful so goodnight and i'll see you all in the morning."


	10. Author Note 4 Not A Chapter

Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating in so long. been really busy with either my asthma having my arm get broken and family problems i have not been able to write the story as fast as i could. i do have the story done now and i'm just waiting on my co-author to finish editing it so all the grammar and what not is correct. i hope you all will like the chapter. so as soon as it gets completed i will add it on here so just hang tight everyone. the chapter will actually include a battle with one of the traitors. contests and legendary pokemon. so as i said before hope you enjoy the chapter


	11. Author note 5 not a real chapter

Hello everyone. I know you are all eager for the next chapter. I have it completed I'm just waiting on my Co author to correct it and add something that might make it better but if one of you want you can help me to.

Message me at this email if you r interested everyman52 at Gmail . Com


	12. Author note 6 not a chapter

Hello Everyone Everyman52 here. sorry for not updating in so long. my co author has been very busy lately. And will continue to be for the time being. So im asking if any of you want to help fill in for a bit so i can still get chapters out. What i really need help with is grammar corrections battle scenes and contests. i can do most of the other stuff. If you want to help send me a email asking me here. Everyman52 at gmail dot com. but if you do say your from here so i dont think your some spammer. so again if you want to apply feel free and maybe i can get the chapter out before thursday which is also my 18th birthday


	13. POSSIBLE END

Hello everyone sorry for not posting for a while, I hate to do this but i'm putting this story on hiatus or put it up for adoption. If you want i can put the chapter i have done so far for how i wanted the story to go. But I do want to be able to come back if i feel i would be able to continue. If anyone feels they want this message me here and ill send you a link where we can talk about everything there. It would be a link to Paltalk. My nick there is Son_of_Danimal i have the same picture there of kyogre


	14. Final chapter and story up for adoption

Hello everyone Everyman52 here. I decided to just put what i had of the chapter here this is what me and Soragao3 were able to do before we had to stop so i'm putting this story up for adoption. Pm me if you're interested in taking over the story. And thank you all for following along with this story. What made me stop was me having to do battles mostly i wanted to give all of you great battles and great contest scenes that i realized i couldn't do it and i could find anyone to help.

Legend

Pokespeech- **Hello**

Time/location- _12 minutes/kanto_

Battles- **Battle start-** **in battle**

Flashbacks- _**Test**_

( _The Next Morning_ )

Wahhhhh Ash yawned. As he looked around he saw it was just before dawn he then smiled as he saw all his friends and family sleeping around him. After spending 5 minutes getting up he went and woke up all his pokemon so they could all go train together. When he got to the clearing that he picked to train with his pokemon he chose his six pokemon for battle.

Okay everyone today i'm going to use Starmie ( **Yes** said the Starfish Pokemon) "I still remember how I got Starmie"

 _ **(flashback-Kanto,near Cerulean City-ash was walking threw the woods searching for a hidden Team Rocket base he had gotten intelligence on. As he was searching with his aura he felt a faint life signature nearby. Ash then dashed to its location, what he saw threw his stomach went for loop. he saw a severely beaten Starmie that was on the verge of death he didn't even think it would survive even with his help. After getting out of his stupor he instantly kneeled down and started pushing his aura into the starfish pokemon trying to save its life. As he was doing this its aura felt familiar somehow but pushed that thought away. After a few minutes of healing the Starmie with his aura he sent out his Meganium and Chansey to help heal the Starfish Pokemon.**_

 _ **After they did all they could Ash went over to congratulate them on all their hard work. After he let them rest a moment he then returned them and looked at the starfish pokemon. As he was looking the starfish pokemon awoke and was frantic. Calm down you're fine said Ash. (O-Okay) said the Starmie nervously. Do you know what happened to you Starmie. ( My trainer had all her pokemon beat me up then she left me here because I was weak). I don't think you're weak I think you're great, if you don't mind me asking by the way who was your trainer. (She is the gym leader here in Cerulean City). Ash then Froze. Her name wouldn't happen to be Misty would it. ( Yes it was).**_

 _ **Ash then did a low sigh she even got rid of her favorite pokemon he said under his breath. I know who you are talking about. ( You do!) Yes I know her I actually used to be friends with her until 3 years ago. ( What happened 3 years ago and who are you). One she tried to kill me with some of her friends and two i'm Ash Ketchum. ( ASH! Is it really you i heard from the other pokemon you died but I didn't know it was because of my trainer i'm really sorry for what she did you must hate me.) No I don't hate you but i do hate your old trainer. ( I do too but she was my trainer for so long I really don't know how I feel). I know how you feel I felt the same way after they tried to kill me but i chose to prove them all wrong if you want you can join me. ( Really even after she tried to kill you). Yes it was actually her gyarados that she used and it had no hesitation doing it also all of their pokemon could have disobeyed them if it was wrong to them.( I see well in that case I will show her that i can be strong). (End Flashback)**_

I'm going to also use charizard again and yes i know i used him already but he was a bit grumpy because he didn't get to really battle. I'm also using Kyogre, Genesect, Leafeon, and Greninja alright everyone let's go practise know.

[Ash is meditating with Lucario, CHarizard is practicing his endurance with all of Ash's other water pokemon, and Starmie was practicing its psychic against some boulders. Greninja was practising his speed. And leafeon was practicing her moves. Alright Lucario are you ready to spar. ( **yes Master** ). Ughhh stop calling me master!]

 **Battle Start Ash Vs Lucario**

 **Lucario used Aura Sphere**

 **Ash dodged by using a Aura Shield which made the sphere explode on impact creating a cloud of smoke and dust.**

 **Ash then used his Aura Sight in the smoke to see and used Extreme Speed to get in close to lucario use Flamethrower which was a Direct hit.**

 **Lucario stumbled back into the burnt grass coughing and in pain from the effective attack.**

 **Lucario then decided to attack with a barrage of Aura Spheres**

 **Ash dodges or deflects the Aura Spheres. Ash then sensed a sphere about to hit a Aura Signature in the bushes. So he used Extreme Speed to move in front of the being and put up a Aura Shield to protect them.**

 **Battle End**

Whew that was a close one. Sorry Ash I didn't mean to cause any problems. It's okay Max just next time stay more away. I told you all yesterday that if you wanted to watch just try to stay a good distance away because we all train rough. I understand Ash I will next time. Okay i think this is enough for today. Everyone take a break we are gonna go eat! all Ash's pokemon nodded. Okay Max lets go but first let me do this.

(Ash then opened up his 'Pocket Dimension' Mew and Mewtwo showed him and grabbed the special pokemon food he has made for all his pokemon. Ash then used his psychic abilities to spread out the specifically made food to all his pokemon. All right everyone eat up ill be back soon to pick you up for the match. "the pokemon were to busy to answer.)

Okay let's go.( _5 minutes later, at camp_ ) Ash sees everyone is up and getting ready for breakfast. Hey Everyone said Ash. There you are Ash I was wondering where you were. Oh I was training my pokemon. Okay said Delia. There you are Max I was looking for you said May. Sorry May I was watching Ash train, you won't believe how he trains his pokemon. I have an idea on how he does. Breakfast is done everyone. (everyone started sitting down at the table to eat the food Delia and Brock cooked for everyone) How's the food everyone. Great said everyone but Ash who was Laughing which made everyone look at him. Why are you laughing Ash. I just realized I could have teleported us all to my home on Mt. Silver for us all to eat. Remember it was made by Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus for me to live at and anything i want can appear there. How about after my decimation of Misty we all go and have lunch there hows that sound everyone. Everyone murmured between themselves but eventually agreed to seeing Ash's home. Okay everyone after we get done with seeing my home it will be time for the preliminary rounds of the pokemon contests I plan on entering to be able to show Dawn up in Sinnoh. Okay Ash i think we should all get ready now.

( _15 minutes till Ash's match_ ) Okay everyone keep near me i'm gonna teleport us to the stadium. Everyone nodded once ready. Ash then gathered up the psychic energy in and around him while picturing everyone with him at the stadium. A moment later Ash and everyone were standing in front of the stadium. Everyone but Ash stumbled a bit when they teleported. Okay everyone the dizziness you all feel will be gone in a moment but until then remain calm. Everyone nodded the best they could.

( _2 minutes later_ ) Okay everyone now that you are better you all should go get your seats i'm sure Scott or Mr. Goodshow has some good seats for you. Okay Ash said everyone we will see you after your match. Okay i will meet you here 15 minutes after my match just stay put. Everyone nodded.

Ash then walked into the stadium locker rooms waiting for his match. ( _12 minutes later_ ) Will Ash Ketchum please report to the battlefield. Alright time to take one of the traitors down.

Ash grinned and walked into the stadium battlefield. His hands, at his sides, reflected a sense of tacit emotion. He smiled towards his opponent.

"Hey, Misty. What's going on?" He raised his voice ever so slightly. He sounded like a little kid again. Misty growled.

"You! You'll pay, loser! We thought you were done for!"

Ash smiled and drew his Pokeball.

"Trust me, I'm nowhere near done with you and your friends."

The referee saw fit to break the argument.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, the fourth sensational sister, Misty!"

Ash didn't waste any time. He sent out his first Pokemon, Greninja.

 **BATTLE START ASH VS MISTY**

" **Well! You're still carrying around lots of weaklings. Did you forget, I'm a water-Pokemon master?"**

 **Ash scowled. "You'll regret mocking my Greninja. Transform!"**

 **Serena gasped in the audience. "No way! It's Ash-Greninja!"**

 **Gary looked at her curiously. "Ash-Greninja?" Serena nodded. "Ash and his Greninja have bonded a lot, so Greninja can transform alongside of him and get a massive power boost!"**

 **Gary looked shocked. "No way! I've never heard of something like this!"**

 **May giggled. "Trust Ash do something like this."**

 **Ash-Greninja appeared on the field. Greninja stretched his muscular arms and showed off to the crowd.**

" **Not very modest, are you, friend?" Ash muttered. Misty looked disgusted.**

" **Ugh! What is that thing? Never mind, destroy it, Golduck!"**

 **The cerulean duck landed and quacked.**

" **Hey, it's old Psyduck! What's going on, buddy?" Ash greeted the Golduck. Golduck's eyes widened, and suddenly Golduck smiled and waved back. Golduck looked overjoyed for whatever reason. Misty growled in fury. "GOLDUCK! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"**

" **First move to Blue Trainer!"**

 **Misty smirked. "Don't mind if I do. Golduck, use Ice Beam and freeze it!"**

 **Ash looked unimpressed. "Dodge."**

 **Greninja sidestepped the attack. Afterimages followed the Pokemon across the field.**

 **The Gym Leader growled.**

" **Keep going!"**

 **Golduck rapid-fired Ice Beams at Greninja, and the Water-Pokemon, standing on one leg, it moved to the side, dodging each attack that came it's way.**

" **Greninja, use your Water-Shuriken!" Greninja vanished from sight, and suddenly reappeared in the air, wielding two giant, blue blades. Both of them flew towards Golduck, and the Golduck was sent flying backwards.**

" **Golduck is unable to battle! Blue Trainer, please send out another Pokemon!" Misty's face turned red from embarrassment. "Golduck, return."**

 **She summoned her next Pokemon.**

" **Dewgong, I chose you!"**

 **Ash looked at Dewgong carefully. Then he decided.**

" **Greninja, return. Leafeon, I chose you!"**

 **Ash-Greninja retreated into it's Pokeball, and suddenly, a small, leaf-covered green Pokemon appeared on the field.**

" **What the…? Are you DENSE? Dewgong, Blizzard!" Misty smiled. She had won. Ash had slipped up.**

" **Leafeon… Flamethrower."**

 **The Blizzard didn't phase Leafeon. Suddenly, all of Leafeon's leaves perked up, and a stream of red heat poured out of his mouth, and hit Dewgong.**

" **WHAT?" Misty exclaimed.**

 **The traitors all looked around in astonishment. "I can't believe this," Iris said. "How did Leafeon do that?"**

 **Misty looked on, completely bewildered. "How can it be? Leafeon can't use moves like that! How did it use that Flamethrower?"**

 **Ash sighed and folded his arms. "See, Leafeon here is a plant, right? So his leaves absorb lots of light from the sun, as well as a lot of heat. When Leafeon builds up and expels that energy, it makes a steady Flamethrower."**

 **Misty's face went redder than the flamethrower. Ash laughed.**

" **If you can't handle my Leafeon, you'll never stand a chance against this next Pokemon."**

 **Misty growled. "You… You've humiliated me!"**

" **Your Leafeon is a grass type, right? It's still not strong enough to fight my Dewgong's ice attacks! Ice Beam!"**

 **Ash sighed.**

" **Swords Dance," He waved his finger. "Do it twice for good luck." Illusionary swords emerged from Leafeon's body, and Leafeon began to dance around the Ice Beam. It did so twice, leaving a furious Misty and a cool, collected Ash.**

" **Now! Use your Quick Attack!" Leafeon vanished from sight. Dewgong saw a streak of green, then was tackled back.**

" **HYPER BEAM!" Misty roared.**

 _ **Damnit,**_ **Ash thought. Hyper Beam would finish Leafeon off in one hit!**

" **SOLAR IMPACT!" Ash yelled out in panic. Suddenly, Leafeon's body began to glow purple and an orange ball formed in it's mouth.**

 **The combined power of Solar Beam and Giga Impact led to a golden light that sent Dewgong flying. The explosion that ensued emitted a bright light that startled all of the traitors.**

 **After the light died, Leafeon and Dewgong were both down.**

 **Ash smiled. "Thank you for everything, my friend."**

 **Misty grimaced. "Damnit. If only I had better Pokemon."**

 **Ash sighed at her words, and sent out his next Pokemon. Misty's eyes widened in horror.**

" **What is THAT?"**

 **Clicks and whirs and blinks and beeps came from the Pokemon's body. A purple machine with a large cannon seemingly strapped to it's back.**

 **Ash scowled at her disrespect.**

" **This," He said. The Legendary Pokemon stood up. It gave Misty a glare that screamed power.**

" **... Genesect?" Iris said in a horrified voice. "Cilan, it can't be… Can it?"**

 **Cilan suddenly looked terrified. "How did he get one of those Legendary Pokemon?"**

 **Misty looked puzzled.**

" **Luvdisc, please help me out."**

 **The Rendevouz Pokemon quivered up at the sight of the hulky Pokemon, with it's mechanical eyes. It was then Ash realised the light red glow from Genesect's back-light.** _ **Wait a minute!**_

 **Ash sighed. "Genesect, what Drive do you have?"**

" _ **Not one that's going to help us."**_ **Ash scowled. No Techno Blast.**

" **Genesect. Use Tri Attack."**

" **Hidden Power!" A blast of water appeared and vanished when it made contact with Genesect's powerful attacks. Genesect's attack erupted in a flash of light. After the light died down, Ash's eyes suddenly light up and he smirked.**

" **Genesect. Return for now: I have a plan." The white light sucked Genesect away, and the Legendary bowed its head in respect.**

" **Misty, are you ready for a blast from the past?" Misty's eyes narrowed in fear.**

" **What are you talking about?" She demanded.**

" **Allow me to show you." He calmly said. "Starmie! I choose you""**

 **The mysterious, star-shaped Pokemon arrived on the field. It took one good look forwards. Ash smirked as Starmie recognised Misty.**

" **NO! NO WAY!" Misty's eyes widened.**

" **That's right, Misty: this is YOUR Starmie! I found him years ago, when you abandoned him because he was too weak to battle. I'll show you the real meaning of weakness!"**

 **Misty was astonished. Everything suddenly seemed so distant to her, as though time ended and space stopped. She was flooded with guilt: but that was replaced with a sense of pride. A desperation to win flooded her.**

" **Luvdisc, use Water Pulse again!"**

 **Ash grinned gleefully. He saw Misty's plan, seven steps ahead.**

" **Ice Beam!" As soon as a small sphere of water appeared at Luvdisc's mouth, the attack froze over and knocked Luvdisc over.**

" **... Luvdisc is unable to battle. Blue Trainer, please send out your next Pokemon!"**

" **Wow," Brock said. "Misty's old Starmie looks so much stronger now."**

 **Ash's friends nodded in agreement.**

 **Back on the battlefield, Misty was terrified. She felt hopeless.**

" **..."**

" **Blue trainer? Please send out your next pokemon immediately!"**

 **Misty scowled again.**

" **Alright. Politoed, I choose you!"**

 **Ash studied his new opponent.**

" **Return, Starmie. Charizard, I choose you."**

 **The Grass-frog Pokemon landed on it's feet, and Charizard simply didn't. The big dragon rose to the sky, and roared deeply, shaking the stadium below.**

" **Politoed, use… Hyper Beam." Ash smirked. A bright light emerged from Politoed's mouth, and it seemed to dim the stadium in contrast. A blast of light hit Charizard head on.**

" **Charizard!" Ash shot out in alarm. He suddenly felt worried. After the light died down, Charizard stood in the sky, almost completely unscathed.**

" **Flamethrower."**

 **A ray of flame ignited the sky, and Politoed was launched away.**

 **Misty flinched. She wiped a trace of sweat away from her forehead.**

" **Gyarados, go." Misty suddenly sounded defeated. Her words were flat.**

" **Charizard, return. Misty, I've got one more thing to prove to you that I'm not a loser. You hurt me a long time ago. If you turn a new leaf, I'll show you the power of heroes."**

 **Ash drew a special Pokeball. Out of it, arose a storm. Rain poured down. A pair of ruby-red eyes gleamed in the darkness. A great wail came from the clouds above. Kyogre descended, and a flash of blue lightning down Gyarados completely. Kyogre suddenly vanished into the Pokeball, and the storm vanished.**

 **BATTLE END**

"...Gyarados is unable to battle. The winner is his mysterious Pokemon, and the victor is Ash!"

The referee called.

)

Alright Pi let's go meet up with everyone. ( **Yes Ash I can't wait till we get back home.** ) Same here so let's go.

 _5 Min later_ )

Ash grinned at his friends in the stadium lobby.

"Hey everyone. Did you like the match?"

"Yes we did sweetie you were great."

"Thanks mom."

"Man Ash you've come a long way from when you tried to use Pikachu against my Onix all those years ago."

"Thanks Brock I've been training for this for years."

"Wow Ash, I can't believe you had the legendary Pokemon, Kyogre!"

"Yes Max. All of the legendaries wanted to help me and Kyogre wanted to show a thing or two to Misty about being a supposed 'Water Pokemon Trainer'.

"Ash why was your Charizard a different color than a normal mega evolved one?" Gary asked. Professor Oak nodded with him, gesturing for an answer.

"Oh that's because Arceus made Charizard that one specifically for him."

"Alright everyone you ready to go see my home?"

"Yes Ash!" They clammored in unison.

"Alright now first I'm gonna go let my pokemon know first. Alright…"

 _1 minute later in the forest)_

"Okay everyone give me a few minutes."

Everyone nodded. After walking a short time to where his pokemon Ash was then suddenly dogpiled by all of his Pokemon.

"Alright, alright, alright! Please get off!" After Ash said that they all moved away.

"Thank you…"

"Now everyone we won the match and Misty has been defeated." All his pokemon cheered. They spun around jubilantly.

"Settle down, settle down. Now I'm going with everyone else to our home on MT. Silver. Do any of you want to come and check up on the place?" They all wanted to, nodding at the thought.

"Alright everyone! Get back into your pokeballs and we will go!"

A few minutes later everyone was back in their respective ball except pikachu of course. "Alright Pi let's head back now!"

( **Yes Ash** )

 _4 Minutes later_

"Okay everyone i'm ready now. So stand near me while I teleport us!" Everyone nodded. After gathering the Psychic energy around him, Ash pictured his location and a moment later the space around them distorted and they vanished from the forest and now on top of the freezing peak of MT. Silver.

"Okay everyone follow Pikachu. He will lead you to the house I need to go drop off my pokemon." Everyone nodded hurriedly wanting to get out of the freezing cold.

"Alright Pi go show them the way." And with that Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to go show everyone the way, leading them through the dense snowstorm.

Two minutes later, and Ash sent out his Pokemon.

"Alright everyone come on out." And as he said that all his pokemon came out of their pokeballs and started making themselves back at home.

"Alright everyone in a little bit I will be back to come pick some of you to participate in the contest and then we will go with Lady Arceus to go revive dad so he can help prepare me for this coming evil." All his pokemon nodded bravely.

"Good then. I will see you all in a bit."

A few minutes later Ash walked inside his home. As he stepped inside he saw that everyone was a bit cramped.

Okay give me a moment and i will give you all some more space. Ash then clears his throat to speak the chant that arceus put onto the house so only Ash can change it. Time and space shifted and the house began to change.

"I ASH KETCHUM ARCEUS' CHOSEN ONE CALL UPON THIS HOUSE TO BEND TIME AND SPACE TO INCREASE IN SIZE FOR YOUR CHOSEN!"

As he said that, the house heaved and creeked all around the inside becoming an even larger version of itself. Everyone around had their mouths agape as the house changed.

"Okay everyone there should be enough room now for all of you to sit now more comfortably."

After everyone had came out of their stupor they saw sure enough more chairs had been added while still keeping the log cabin feel even though it looked more like a full size house inside.

"Okay now that that is settled what does everyone want to eat?"

"I don't know sweetie this is your house after all how about you decide."

"Okay mom. Is that what you all want?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright, I will go make everyone food."

"Wait did you just say you were gonna make it?" said Brock.

"Yeah. How else was the food gonna be made?"

"I thought it would just appear made."

"No Brock for the past twelve years I have been making my food myself with the ingredients I need and that's it. I have also been making my own pokemon food for all my pokemon. They all require a special diet to suit their bodily needs since they have been trained to the pinnacle of their species. But they all feel they could always achieve more."

Brock looked at Ash with lots of newfound respect.

"Alright Ash I trust you."

"Thank you Brock and i understand your unervance with what I said because of when we were traveling I couldn't cook if my life depended on it. But when you don't have anyone helping you up here you start to learn and I've actually become quite a cook. Now if you excuse me i'm gonna go start preparing our food." Ash walked out of the room, ready to cook.

After ninety minutes, Ash had finished.

"Alright everyone here is your meal." Ash then used his psychic powers to spread the meal across the dining room table. As everyone looked before them they saw what looked like Five star restaurant's five course lunch. (A/N-just picture whatever you want) After Ash sat down they all started to eat. And as they took their first bite everyone had their own experience to how it tasted. Some thought it was like eating a rainbow: others happiness; and much more. After everyone had finished eating after thirty minutes everyone was stuffed.

"Wow Ash you have greatly improved."

"Thanks Brock and yes you can have a couple of my recipes. And no I didn't read your mind- I just know you enough to automatically know you would want some."

He smirked. "Okay now in a few minutes i will show you guys around the place then we need to get back for the contest."

A few minutes later everyone was feeling better and was raring to go check out Ash's house.

"Okay everyone I guess we can start of with the living quarters. Down this hall is the living quarters I sleep down here with any Pokemon that wish to come inside they each have a room if they come in... But most of them prefer to sleep in the cave. As they go down they see it's pretty basic."

"Ash why is it so basic in here if you can have anything you want in here?"

"Well Max i just decided it would be better this way than living it large in here because i would just be me in here it would get boring. Besides I usually go train with my pokemon or go practice my aura."

"Alright Ash, I understand." said Max.

"Well down this hall is the training room where I can practice with any type of terrain or weather there is. I train here with my pokemon and the legendaries. There might actually be one here now. They all go to the training room and what they see makes their jaw drop. They saw all of the Sinnoh legends Dialga Palkia and Giratina sparring each other.

"Guys stand back when these three fight it can get pretty intense. Im sure you remember, Brock, what happened when just Dialga and Palkia fought in Alamos Town." Brock just nodded grimly remembering how the town started disappearing into nothingness and Darkrai's sacrifice to stop their fighting. Even though everything turned out alright it still left a sore spot in his memory. Everyone else was looking confused as to what happened.

"I will explain everything later guys but you all know that I along with each of you at least once has helped saved a legendary pokemon except you Mom, Gary and Professor Oak." Everyone nodded.

"Well, this is just another of those adventures." Everyone just nodded understanding that it was just another day in the life of Ash.

As they were talking they failed to notice that the legendary pokemon had stopped attacking to come over to them.

"Hello Chosen one!" Said the Creation Trio.

"Hello guys how's it been?"

"It's been a lot better now that we come here once a month and fight out our differences because here we also don't end up destroying Giratina's realm while fighting."

"And I appreciate that, Dialga and Palkia." Said the Renegade pokemon Giratina.

"No problem," Dialga said.

"Oh and guys this here is my friends the ones who didn't betray me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and see you again to the ones we have met before," Said the three.

"Well, I leave you guys be for now so carry on."

"We will, chosen one so have a good day." Said Palkia.

"Chosen one, before you guys I have some news for you," Said Dialga. "What is it Dialga?"

"I can't tell you much for it could change the future but there are grim times ahead you must be ready for them as this will be the fight to decide the fate of the planet."

"I see I will do my very best now that i have my friends and family with me I can not fail them or anyone in the world."

"Alright chosen one carry on now."

After that The trio left to go continue their fight.

"...Well that was eventful wouldn't you say?"

Everyone was at a lost for words with how easily the legendary pokemon came up and spoke with Ash. But they should be used to it or get used to it since this is Ash they were thinking of.

"Alright everyone that's just about it since i try to keep this place as basic as possible i don't have anything else. We should also be getting back now the contest will be starting in two hours."

"Alright Ash Lets go. Oh and before we leave everyone if you want we could all stay here for the duration of the tournament here in Kanto if you want."

Everyone agreed that would be good.

"And professor if you want I can have a lab be made while we are gone for you that you could hook up to the network so you can do any work you have here."

"That would be nice Ash but I will have to contact the Pokemon league before i connect it but since this involves you I don't think it would be much of a problem."

"Alright when you can give me list of what you need and i will have the stuff me out in since this place can have anything appear."

"Alright Ash I will."

"Alright everyone hang on I'm gonna teleport us by the stadium."

A few minutes later they were by the stadium.

"Alright everyone we have and hour and a half now to get ready for the contest. I'm gonna go get myself ready."

"May I know you will need to get ready to so you better hurry even though you are already beautiful same to you Serena." Both girls blush but said things like, "Sweet talking won't get get you anywhere mister you will still need to do better than that!"

"I know but it couldn't hurt for me to try."

They just stared at him before laughing. Forty-five minutes later, the gang were waiting inside the contest hall for the contest to start.

"Alright everyone you should all go get to your seats."

"Alright Ash."

Contest)

Congratulations Ash and May For getting into the next rounds. Thanks said the two. Well we better get ready because we have to go meet arceus at the Tree of Beginning. Alright Ash. Twenty minutes later everyone was ready. Okay guys we are gonna teleport again but i'm not gonna do it this time i would be pushing it teleporting again today since i have already done it twice today. Okay Ash but how are we gonna get there. Like this. 'Mewtwo can you hear me.

 **Yes Ash i can what do you need**

I need you to teleport me and my friends to the Tree of Beginning.

 **Alright Ash i will be there in a moment**

Alright see you here.'

Okay guys we should be able to leave any moment. Mewtwo then appears next to Ash. Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance of Mewtwo. Okay Mewtwo are you ready. **I am Ash everyone hang on a moment you will be a bit disoriented after this.** Everyone nodded then the next thing anyone knew they were at the Tree of Beginning in the core. Thank you Mewtwo. Mewtwo just nodded then teleported away.

Alright guys arceus should be here soon so let's just wait. Mom do you have to clothes for dad. I do sweetie. Alright and i have the pokeball ready for lucario. I'm gonna use a luxary ball for him since it will be unusual for him being inside one. Everyone nodded. A few minutes later Arceus showed up with Mew. Are you ready Chosen One. As ready as i'll ever be. Then let us begin. _**I ARCEUS CALL UPON THE POWERS OF AURA AND THE TREE OF BEGINNING TO RELEASE THE BODIES OF SIR AARON AND LUCARIO SO TAKE SOME OF MY AURA AS REPLACEMENT FOR THEIRS.**_ After Arceus had finished the Tree of Beginning began to shake Then all the crystals began to glow bright green. People of the Kingdom of Rota were wondering what was going on. The Queen was worried something might be wrong but didn't show it so she sent the only guardian that was nearby to the tree to investigate. Back with Ash and company they were seeing two forms come into being before their very eyes. After an excruciating wait the two beings were fully back. They were Sir Aaron and Lucario. Ash then went to Lucario and caught him. He then went over to Sir Aaron and picked him up and carried him over to rest of the group. I bid you farewell Chosen one I will see you all soon.

The group then decided to trek their way to Rota. On the way their they were stopped by an unknown person. Halt in the name of the Queen what were you doing at the Tree of Beginning. I Ash Ketchum Chosen One of arceus was sent here on a mission and was granted permission to bring my friends with as witnesses. I see; it's good to see you again Ash said the person who jumped down to meet the group. It's good to see you to Riley i see you have joined the queen. Yes after i came here to further my training in aura i joined her as her royal guardian of aura seeing as i was the only one who could use aura so i thought. I see well we were going to the kingdom to help my father and his pokemon. Who is your father might i ask since i don't remember you ever saying anything about him. He is Sir Aaron. WHHAAAATTT! But that's impossible. I will explain everything but first we need to get to the kingdom. Alright Ash but you better explain. Don't worry i will.

(2 hours later) the group has just arrived at the queen's palace with Riley. Hold it here Ash while i go inform the queen. Ash just nodded. A few minutes later Riley came back saying it was okay to come inside. Ash and the group then went inside the palace and came to face the queen. Ash then bowed to the queen. Your Majesty I will explain everything in a moment but can we please put Sir Aaron on a bed for he needs rest. As you wish Ash But I will be expecting a explanation for what is going on. Of course your majesty. Ash was then shown a room for Sir Aaron. After Ash put Sir Aaron down he returned to the throne room. Alright now explain what is going on Ash. Alright I was on a mission from Arceus to go revive Sir aaron and his Lucario. I see can anyone corroborate this.

We all can your majesty said Professor Oak. I see well this is good news but might i ask, why did you revive him. Arceus says that i will need his help for a coming evil and also he is my father. Your father but how is that possible. Well you see as best as i can sum up is that he helped a Celebi. He then asked that Celebi if it could take him to a future where there is peace. The Celebi Agreed since it owed Sir Aaron But told him he could only stay a month. Well when he got here he he sensed someone in trouble my mother he then saved her. After that my mother invited him to journey with her home since he just wanted to travel.

Well along the way they become and couple and you can figure what happened next. He then had to leave the next day so he left. But he never knew my mom was pregnant with me and a few days later he died. I see. Well i suggest you go to him Ash along with your mother. I will have some food put out for your friends. Thanks you your majesty said Ash with a bow. Ash and his mother then left to go be beside Sir Aaron. After being by his side for a hour Sir Aarons started to awake. What whats going on where am I.


	15. Not a chapter Author Note 7

To the guest Thomas okay go ahead since you have been the only person to respond about adopting the story. Thank you for ready the story. And to all the other readers thank you to for reading.


End file.
